


Slytherins and Gryffindors

by darkfantasies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Drarry, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frustration, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Smut, Top Harry Potter, lots of fluff, romione, sin - Freeform, snaco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 36,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkfantasies/pseuds/darkfantasies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter has already defeated the dark lord Voldemort and saved the wizarding world. Now, he is going through his eighth year at Hogwarts as a somewhat ordinary student. Everything is as normal as it can be, but Harry still finds himself looking out for Draco Malfoy. Even Hermione and Ron have noticed that Harry has become increasingly obsessed with the Slytherin. This fic shows how Harry and Draco both come to terms and accept their feelings for one another, while learning that trust is the one thing that can make a relationship work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Are They Up To?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing a fic, so bear with me if this chapter is a bit slow. Its rated Mature for later chapters yay

Harry woke up to the bright morning light streaming in through the windows of his room. He rubbed away the sleepiness in his eyes and stared at clock on his bedside table. _What time was it?_ Harry rubbed his head and realised that the rest of the room was empty. He sat up and took in the surroundings. _Where had everyone gone?_ Then, Harry's brain caught up to him and he realised that he was late for breakfast. He jumped out of bed and dashed across the room, pulling on his robes and tie. He didn't bother to brush his teeth or run a comb through his ruffled raven hair, which insisted upon falling into his eyes. He ran down the stairs and through the portrait, only stopping once he reached the door of the Great Hall.

Just as Harry was about to push open the large wooden doors, a tall blond-headed male pushed past him and hurried into the Great Hall. Harry quickly regained his balance and pushed his unruly hair out of his eyes. It was Draco Malfoy. Harry shot him a glare at him and straightened his robes as he made his way to the Gryffindor table.

 _ ~~~~Why was Malfoy late anyway? Wasn’t he always early to everything?_ As Harry looked back, he realised that these past few days, Malfoy had been late to almost all the classes that they shared. Harry sat down next to Ron and pondered over the new information that he had gathered. “Hey mate, what are you thinking so hard about?” asked Ron, jolting Harry out of his thoughts. “Yeah you seem rather out of it today,” commented Hermione, who was sitting across him.

Harry shook his head, waving away their questions and looked ahead. He soon realised that Snape was missing from the Great Hall as well. This struck Harry as odd as Snape was always ever-present at the table, staring down his nose with that signature look of his. “Harry, are you really okay? Did you hear what I just said?” asked Hermione, who at this point looked slightly pissed off. “I said,” repeated Hermione before Harry could answer, “that we should begin studying for all our tests that we have coming up.”

At this, Ron groaned and proceeded to gather support from the other Gryffindors who were listening in on the conversation, that any form of studying was a bad idea. Harry gave a half-hearted laugh as his mind wandered back to thoughts of Draco and Snape. When the great Hall suddenly silenced, Harry looked up to see Snape take his seat.

Harry’s curiosity was piqued. He was going to find out why Draco and Snape, the ever punctual Slytherins,  were now consistently late to everything. He considered asking Hermione and Ron but at the last moment, decided against it. Hermione and Ron would chide him and deem this ‘adventure’ pointless and as Hermione would put it, _a waste of time that could be used for studying_. He would do this by himself.


	2. Potions Class Isn't Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it<3

Harry trudged through his lessons, waiting till he could finally get some answers. He was barely paying attention to what was going on in Potions until Hermione poked him in the ribs. Harry yelped in shock and looked at Hermione in frustration. She was really starting to get on his nerves at this point of time. “Hey mate, look at Malfoy sleeping over there,” pointed Ron as he and a few other Gryffindors snickered at the sleeping Slytherin. Harry took in the sight of Draco softly snoring, oblivious to the world around him. He was drooling in his sleep and Harry thought that it looked rather cute but didn't dare comment on it. He scolded himself for having such a ridiculous thought and continued to observe Malfoy.

 _Malfoy never sleeps in class, especially Potions of all classes._ Harry shook his head and looked ahead at Snape who was rambling on about the uses of asphodel. As Snape looked around the classroom, Harry noticed Snape's gaze linger on the sleeping Slytherin. Snape quickly averted his eyes and continued on with his lesson. This struck Harry as odd. While Snape was definitely known as being bias to the Slytherins, Snape had never let  _anybody_ sleep during his lessons. As the lesson progressed, Harry mulled over this thought and pondered over the question he had been asking all day, _Why?_

As soon as class had ended, Harry saw Blaise Zabini shake awake the sleeping Slytherin. Malfoy swatted away his hand and mumbled something that Harry couldn't make out from where he was. When this attempt seemed to fail, Pansy Parkinson screamed in her high-pitched voice, “Draco Lucius Malfoy, get your head out of your arse and wake up!” Draco immediately woke up and had his wand pointed at Pansy in record time, ready to hex her. When he noticed who it was, he blushed turning his usually pale skin a deep shade of red and lowered his wand.

Harry was definitely taken aback by the quick reflexes of the Slytherin and realized that this was probably the reason why he was seeker of the Slytherin quidditch team. Draco looked up, locking eyes with Harry and his sheepish smile turned into a scowl. Harry knew that this wasn't the time to confront Malfoy and hurried out of the classroom. 

Harry grumbled to himself about the lost opportunity and suddenly an idea struck him. He could use the Cloak of Invisibility and trail Malfoy to wherever he was going. Harry raced back to his dorms and picked up the cloak, and after a second thought, picked up the Marauder's Map as well. As he was about to go on his quest to trail Malfoy, he was stopped by Hermione and Ron who were sitting in Gryffindor common room. 

“Where are you heading off to Harry?” asked Hermione as she fidgeted with her hands, looking over to Ron as she did. “Mate, we know that something's up. You might as well tell us,” said Ron, clearly much more confident than Hermione. Harry scanned through his brain, looking for an answer that was vague yet pacified their suspicions. “I'm dating Ginny again,” he blurted out.

Ron's eyes widened and his mouth closed, then opened and then closed again. “I… urrr… we are still working things out and I didn't want to worry you guys,” rambled on Harry. Ron, who had disbelief written over his face, just nodded. Hermione, on the other hand, didn't look as convinced but still nodded her head in agreement. Harry could see her trying to decipher the truth and reminded himself to come up with something better to cover up what he was doing. Without anymore explanation, he ran out of the common room and away from the scrutinizing gaze of Hermione Granger.

 _Shit_ , thought Harry as he was about to start looking for Malfoy, he would have to get Ginny to go along with his plan or he would be found out in no time. By sheer luck, Ginny was strolling towards him as he turned the corner. “Ginny, I need to ask you for a favor. Please can we pretend like we got back together,” Harry tried to say in his most pleading voice. “I guess we could but…” Before Ginny could finish Harry had run off, hoping to track down Malfoy.

* * *

 

 _Why was Malfoy still in the Potions classroom?_ _Shouldn't he have left by now?_ What was particularly curious, was that Snape was also there. Harry neared the classroom and was greeted with a partially closed door. He put on the Cloak Of Invisibility and slipped into the room. The sight that he was greeted with made him gag.

Draco Malfoy was being pinned down on the teachers' table by Snape. Harry couldn't stop his sharp intake of breath and quietly cursed himself for making any sound at all. Draco looked up and at the corner that Harry was in. Draco was shirtless and Harry noticed his robes and tie on the ground in a corner. Harry could see the lean muscles covering Draco's torso and gulped. Snape looked up and looked over to where Draco's attention seemed to be.

“Maybe we should stop for now,” suggested Draco in a voice so small and timid that Harry was taken aback. Snape finally looked away from Harry and nodded his approval. “But we are meeting again tonight,” he said firmly and planted a kiss on Draco's lips. Snape then straightened himself out and left the room.

 

 


	3. The Next Time I Pin You Against A Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter because there's Draco X Harry action here. No smut yet but we will get there eventually, dont worry ;) It would also be greatly appreciated if you guys left kudos and comments

Draco's grey eyes followed Snape out of the room. His breathing was heavy and Harry couldn't stop staring at the half-naked Slytherin. Harry realised his heart rate speeding up. _Why was he acting so weird?_ Draco slowly walked to the corner where his clothes were in and picked them up cautiously. Draco quickly walked to over to the doors and pushed them close, muttering about how they opened in the first place. 

 _Fuck,_ swore Harry under his breath as his only exit was blocked. If the door opened by itself, Draco would definitely know something was up. Harry would have to wait till Draco left the room. Draco sat down on the bench and started to button up his shirt. Harry saw angry red fingernail marks on Draco's torso and his mind was immediately filled with images of Snape raking his fingers over Draco. Harry shuddered but _why was he getting angry about Snape touching Draco?_ Sure, it wasn't the nicest thing to picture, but Harry had no right to feel angry. This feeling was different from anger though. It was almost like Harry didn't _want_ Snape to touch Draco or be anywhere near him.

Harry shook his head, clearing his thoughts and refocused his attention back on Draco, who was almost fully dressed. Harry noticed the redness in Draco's lips ~~and Harry suddenly wished to kiss him right there.~~ Harry really needed to get out of this room right now. Draco was sweaty and looked just like he did after a quidditch match. Then, Harry did one of the stupidest things in his life. He sneezed.

Draco, in record time, had his wand drawn and pointed at the corner Harry was in. _Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ was the only thing going through Harry's mind. "Show yourself or I'll hex you!" screamed Draco, trying to sound brave, but failing miserably, his wand hand trembling ever so slightly. He just sounded scared and small, two words that Harry would never have thought he would associate with a Malfoy. Harry slowly took off the Cloak of Invisibility and revealed himself to the Slytherin. _Hermione would never have let them get caught if she were here._ Harry was beginning to regret his decision to not tell Hermione and Ron.

* * *

 _What the hell was Potter doing here? How long had he been standing there? How much had he seen? Shit, this was going to hell._ Fast. Draco turned his attention back to the raven-haired boy in front of him. The Gryffindor swallowed and his eyes flitted around the room, never landing on Draco. Draco lowered his wand slowly. He would have to find out what Potter had seen. "W-what did you see?" asked Draco, voice shaking as he asked the question. A small smile appeared on the Gryffindor's face before quickly disappearing. "Well I saw Snape and you getting... well...very _intimate_ ," said Harry, his mouth quirking up into a smirk. Draco could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks and knew that he was turning as red as the tie that Potter was wearing.

Potter was clearly enjoying this and then in a split second, Draco reacted. He had backed the Gryffindor into the corner and his wand was under his chin. The raven- haired boy inhaled sharply and Draco could see fear in those emerald eyes. Now, it was Draco’s turn to smile.

Wand still pointed at Harry, Draco bent down and picked up the Cloak of Invisibility. He rubbed the fabric between his fingers and almost asked Potter if he could borrow it, but remembered that he had to stop Potter from telling the whole school about Snape and him.

They had just gotten together and Draco didn’t feel like telling the whole of Hogwarts that he was fucking Snape- _and he liked it._

Draco dropped the cloak and looked right into Harry's emerald eyes. Harry's pupils dilated and Draco could feel the racing heart beat of the Gryffindor. "Where's all that Gryffindor courage of yours now," Draco sneered, teasing as he licked his lips and smiled. "You, Potter, are not going to tell _anybody_ , and that includes your mudblood friend and Weasel-bee, about what you saw today. Can your brain comprehend these simple instructions, or do I have to repeat them in a way that you'll understand," said Draco, pressing his wand harder into Harry's neck.

Harry nodded and gulped nervously. "If I hear even a _tiny_ rumour going around, the next time I pin you against a wall, you aren't going to be so lucky." Draco was enjoying this way too much and he knew it. The prospect of having _The Boy Who Lived_ wrapped around his finger was exciting, but Draco knew he had to stop. He took a step back, and slowly lowered his wand. He didn't want Potter to try anything funny. Harry looked like a wounded animal as he stepped out of the corner. The Gryffindor's raven hair was a mess, and Draco was tempted to run his fingers through it.

 _Why was he even having these thoughts? You love Snape, you are his and he is yours,_ Draco repeated to himself. "Get lost Potter," said Draco stepping back fully, waving Harry away. Then, Harry did something unexpected. As Draco was about to exit the room, Harry pushed him against the wall and kissed him _hard_. Draco stiffened up and his mind went blank. Harry stepped back and looked Draco straight in the eye, then as if suddenly realising what he had done, touched his lip and bolted out of the classroom.

Draco's eyes followed Harry as he ran out the door. He brought up his fingers to touch his own lips, which were probably red. Harry James Potter had kissed him and he had no idea how to feel about it.

 


	4. I'm Gay And I Want To Shout It From The Rooftops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would be really nice if you guys left kudos or comments if you enjoyed this work of mine. I apologise in advance if there are any spelling or grammatical errors as I may skip over them when I review it. There's some romione action here, if you guys were waiting for that. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

_Why had he done that? How had he been so stupid? This was worse than the time his name came out of the Goblet Of Fire for the triwizard tournament. How was he going to solve this? Why, why, why..._

Harry was running. Running away from Malfoy, running away from these weird feelings of his. If only he could run away from Hogwarts... His head wasn't working anymore. He didn't know where his feet where leading him, but he continued running. His eyes filled with tears and his vision was blurring, but he kept running. Voldemort could have come back to life, but he would still keep running, because that was all he could do right now. Run.

* * *

Draco was still reeling from the shock of the whole situation. He was still touching his lips. He was still replaying the moment in his head, _over and over again._ Harry James Potter, The Boy Who Lived, had kissed him. Draco's heart was racing. He was positive that his whole face was Gryffindor red right now. He closed his eyes and let the sensation of Harry kissing him wash over him again. He smiled as he remembered the pressure of Harry's lips on his. _Why hadn't he kissed him back?_

Draco shook his head. He wasn't supposed to be thinking about anyone this way, except Snape. Snape loved him; at least he _thought_ Snape loved him.  _Shit,_ he shouldn't be questioning Snape's feelings for him. Clearly Snape must have had some sort of feelings for him, if he had suddenly taken an interest in him. But, Snape hadn't actually done anything with Draco other than sleep with him. 

Draco groaned in frustration. He ran a hand through his already messy hair, but remembered that he was a Malfoy. Malfoys were never anything but perfect and poise. But then again, which Malfoy was gay and screwing their Potion's teacher? Draco slowly stood up and dusted himself off. He needed to tell someone about this, but who?

* * *

Harry had run right into Dumbledore. The Headmaster had just looked at him quizzically and invited the Gryffindor to talk in his study. Harry politely declined. The last thing he wanted to do was tell the headmaster that he was falling for Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin who he had hated from first year. Harry had just found out that he was gay. In reality, he didn't feel like talking to anyone.

So many things had happened to him today, and it wasn't even dinnertime yet. He had found out that he was gay, he had seen Snape and Draco get...intimate, he had lied to his best friends, yet again and how could he forget kissing _Draco Lucius Malfoy._ Harry dried his eyes and went to the only person who he felt could help him, Ginny Weasley.

Ginny had been through so much with him. Looking back now, Harry understood why all his relationships with girls had failed; he wasn't looking at the right gender. Harry took out the Marauder's Map from his robes and spotted Ginny in the Gryffindor common room, with Hermione and Ron. _Fuck, now I need to explain why I wasn't with Ginny._ This definitely wasn't one of Harry's best days. He'd rather take on Voldemort all over again than go through all this crap.

As soon as Harry entered the Gryffindor common room, he was fixed with the glare of Hermione Granger. "And where were you?" asked Hermione accusingly. Harry opened his mouth and then swallowed. _How had he even gotten into Gryffindor, let alone defeat the Dark Lord, if he couldn't look Hermione straight in the eye?_

"Umm...I was at..." started Harry, looking over to Ginny for some help. Ginny sighed and saved Harry, yet again. "He was just looking for me. I told him to meet me here but he probably heard it wrong. You know how daft Harry can be sometimes," said Ginny, sounding genuinely exasperated. Ron shot Harry a look, being the overprotective big brother that he was and Harry smiled sheepishly. Harry just hoped that Hermione's sharp eyes wouldn't notice that his eyes were red or his lips were a bit too pink. Thankfully, Hermione had stopped scrutinising him and had turned her attention to a seething Ron.

"Mate, what makes you think that you can ditch..." started Ron, who was practically shouting at the top of his lungs. Hermione immediately stood up and took his hands in hers. "Ron, I'm sure that Harry didn't mean to mess up the meeting place," said Hermione with pleading eyes. Ron opened his mouth, but looked at Hermione and slumped back into his seat.

Harry shared a look with Ginny. _Was something going on between the both of them?_ Harry contemplated bringing it up, but decided against it. The last thing he needed was more complications to deal with today.

* * *

Draco didn't even realise that he was smiling when he walked into the Slytherin common room. Pansy had come up to him and asked him if he was feeling alright. "You never smile, unless you're torturing Potter or something," she said, clearly expecting an answer from Draco. _Well, she wasn't getting anything from him._ Telling her anything ensured that the whole school would know about it by breakfast. Draco tucked away his emotions and put on a scowl as he pushed past Pansy. Pansy may have been a gossip, but he hated treating her badly. She had been there for him whenever he needed it, so when a look of hurt crossed face, Draco felt bad.

Turning away from the girl, Draco made his way to Blaise Zabini. Blaise actually knew that Draco was gay and could keep it a secret. _Was it a good idea to tell anybody that he kissed Potter, Draco didn't know._ All he knew was that if he didn't tell someone now, he was going to scream it out during dinnertime in front of the whole school. And he that knew that he _definitely_ didn't want that happening.


	5. The World Likes To Screw With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that you guys had to wait so long for this chapter. I was kinda busy since I went overseas. Its really shocking to see so many people reading the story and hopefully enjoying it.

"Wait, so let me get this straight. You kissed Harry Potter," repeated Blaise for the umpteenth time. "No, you blithering idiot, _he_ kissed me," said Draco, rubbing his temples. "Why would he kiss you _, of all people,_ in the first place..." wondered Blaise out loud, staring at the ceiling as if expecting answers to drop from the sky. "Am I not worth the attention of Harry Potter?" Draco practically shouted at the top of his lungs, not realising that everyone in the Slytherin common room was now staring at him.

Blaise's eyes widened in horror. "Draco, you might want to be a _bit_ quieter," suggested Blaise, as he stared sheepishly around the room, pleading with his eyes for everyone to pay no heed to what had just been proclaimed. Draco looked around at the eyes who were now trained on him and went red. He scowled and everyone, realising that they did not want to get on the bad side of Draco Malfoy, went back to minding their own business.

* * *

 

Harry rubbed his temples. _This getting was too much for him._ As soon as Ginny had excused herself to the library, the interrogation had started. Hermione had gotten up from her seat, fixing Harry with a disdainful stare that would have made Snape proud. Ron on the other hand, looked like he was going to fling himself at Harry if Hermione weren't standing between them. Clearing her throat, Hermione started, "You can stop acting now, Harry. We all know that you didn't mix up the place to meet Ginny. To even _think_ of dragging Ginny into whatever you're doing."

"You're clearly hiding something, mate," burst out Ron, adding fuel to to the fire. Just as Harry was about open his mouth, Hermione started again, "I thought that after Voldemort we agreed to stop lying to each other." Hermione actually looked close to tears, voice breaking, eyes getting glassy. A stab of pain went through Harry's heart. Ron shot out of his seat and was at Hermione's side in an instance. Harry was now convinced that something was going on between the two.

"Well, when were _you_ guys deciding to tell me? I'm clearly not the only one with secrets around here!" gestured Harry at the both of them, who were practically in each others arms. Hermione began to open her mouth, probably to come up with a witty explanation, but it was Ron who spoke up. "Harry, we ourselves are just starting to figure out what _this_ is," he said as he took Hermione's hand in his. Harry looked between the both of them and groaned, running a hand through his raven hair.

 _He had no right to get angry with them. He himself was going around and snogging Draco Malfoy. How wonderfully fucked up this whole situation was,_ he thought to himself. "I can't handle this right now," Harry said, waving his hands around. Without letting them defend themselves anymore, Harry stalked out of the Gryffindor common room, wishing that he could maybe go back to a time when his biggest problem was getting through Potion's class.

* * *

 

Draco was pacing. He couldn't sit down, not at this time. His mind and heart were warring with themselves. Part of him had enjoyed the kiss, while part of him just wanted to get rid of the memory of it forever. Draco didn't know which part to listen to. To be fair, they both had very convincing arguments.

Blaise was seated on the bed, watching the ever-perfect Draco Malfoy become undone by a single kiss. It was, in actuality, quite worrying to see Draco in such a state. Draco was not an emotional person; at least he didn't show it outwardly. And here he was now, getting flustered over a kiss, from what Blaise had gathered, hadn't been very long or very enjoyable. While it was _definitely_ fun to see Draco so frustrated, Blaise couldn't confidently say that Draco's mood wasn't making him uncomfortable.

Sighing, Blaise decided to step in and help the blond. "You know you could just ask Potter why he kissed you in the first place," suggested Blaise, hoping that the fellow Slytherin wouldn't hex him. Draco stopped his worried pacing and turned towards Blaise, "I think that is the smartest thing that you've ever said." Practically flying, Draco ran out of the room, in a manner that any other Malfoy- especially his father- would have looked down upon.

* * *

 

 _Harry didn't know where he was going. Probably the Great Hall._ Wherever it was, he just wanted to be far away from Draco, Hermione and Ron. Scratch that, Harry would have loved to be far away from everyone at this point of time. Harry heard footsteps and immediately turned around, wand at the ready. His reflexes were still fast, as if expecting Voldemort to show up any second. This person however, was _much worse_ than Voldemort. It was Draco Malfoy.

 _Maybe he could make a run for it. He couldn't apparate in Hogwarts. Oh, how he wished he could._ He would rather see Dolores Umbridge than the ~~perfect~~ face of Draco Malfoy. _Why was the world trying to fuck with him today? Why couldn't he just have a normal simple life, where his only worry was trying to finish his Transfiguration homework? Why, why, why..._

* * *

 

_Why was Potter scowling? Most people looked at Draco with either fear or admiration. Nobody scowled. What could have possibly gotten Potter so pissed off?_

Then it came to Draco. He hadn’t returned the kiss. That was probably what had gotten on Potter’s nerves. Well then, Draco would have to explain to Harry that while Harry was undoubtedly a very good kisser, Draco was with Snape. No, that kind of comment would undermine his point completely. But Draco still didn’t know how he felt about Harry. It most _definitely_ wasn’t love, yet Draco couldn’t shake the feeling that he had a deeper sort of affection for the Gryffindor.

Draco shook his head. He would not let his feelings get tricked just because Potter had planted those ~~ever so perfect~~ lips on his. “What do you want, Malfoy?” sneered Harry, clearly about to blow a fuse. “You kissed _me_ , Potter. I should be asking you that question,” Draco found himself retorting cockily. The raven-haired boy quickly swallowed his reply and stared open-mouthed at Draco.

“Clearly, I make you speechless in my presence, as I do to most people. Though I may be charming and absolutely jaw dropping, said people, don’t normally try to pin me against a wall and kiss me. I mean _most_ people do desire to press their lips against mine, but they usually don’t do it,” said Draco, rambling on about his obvious perfection, but come on, who could _ever_ resist the Malfoy charm?

“So you see what I’m saying Potter. Why in Merlin’s name did you kiss me, aside from this of course,” said Draco elegantly gesturing to himself, giving a sly smile.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed what I've written so far, please do leave a kudo and maybe comment, I would love to hear your feedback!


	6. Everything You Were Brought Up To Hate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a bit of Snaco here which will continued in the next chapter.

_Would Malfoy ever stop talking about himself? I mean he already knows that he's the epitome of perfection. Does he really have to go on and on about it?_ In all fairness, Draco was definitely one of the hottest guys in Hogwarts. Draco could have anyone, it was no wonder Draco hadn’t returned Harry’s kiss.

“Damn it Malfoy! I already know you’re perfect. You don’t have to rub it in my face!” screamed Harry in frustration. _You’re a seraphim and you would never even bother to lay your eyes on someone as pathetic as me,_ were the words left unsaid on Harry’s lips.

Then Harry was crying. He didn’t know why, or when the tears had started rolling down his cheeks. Only one thought was going through his head now _. He was crying in front of Draco Malfoy._

* * *

_Was...was Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, crying? Did he do this? He hadn't said anything particularly mean..._

"Potter, are you crying? You would think defeating the Dark Lord would toughen you up," teased Draco. The Gryffindor was now wiping away his tears on his sleeve, sneaking glances at Draco as he did. Draco smirked. "Well since you're here, Potter, and you've stopped that god awful blubbering of yours. I'm here to tell you that while I'm a very good kisser, you're with Snape. Wait, fuck, that's not what I meant. I meant to say that while Snape is a very wonderful kisser, I'm available. Fuck I mean _unavailable_ ," said Draco, fumbling over his words, saying everything _other_ than what he had planned to.

* * *

 

Harry tilted his head and looked at Draco. It was strangely exciting to see Draco Malfoy freak out. The usually eloquent and articulate Malfoy was practically choking on his words, trying to get them out. Harry chuckled and Draco's eyes snapped up. Draco _growled_ , actually growled at Harry as he rose up to his full height.

"I'll make this short and sweet. I'm with Snape and to be quite frank, you're a _horrendous_ kisser so I'm not interested," said Draco briefly. "Well, if we're both being honest with each other... you're not a very _spectacular_ kisser yourself," said Harry coyly, giving a wicked smile. "Snape, on the other hand, looks like quite the _expert_."

Draco looked positively scandalized; mouth agape at Harry’s proclamation. The Gryffindor smiled wider at getting such a reaction from the usually composed blond. Now, Draco really was lost for words. His mouth opened and closed, not letting out a single sound, not even the smallest whisper to retaliate.

The Slytherin’s pale complexion was now redder than Harry had ever seen, even after a game of quidditch. Harry wished that he had a camera, so that he could capture this moment forever. _Oh, how the whole of Hogwarts would love to see Malfoy in such distress._

* * *

Draco was shell-shocked. Simple as that. He could not believe that Harry Potter would ever utter those words together in the same sentence. _Then again, Draco would have never thought himself to be infatuated with his own godfather._ Draco ran. He ran as fast as he could away from the Boy Who Lived. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but _why did his heart flutter when Harry pushed that raven hair out of his face? Why did Draco's blood rush when Harry smiled that stupid cocky smile of his? Why did Draco feel compelled to push those stupid round glasses of his up the bridge of his nose? ~~Why did Harry's lips look so inviting?~~ Why, why, why..._

So Draco continued running, because what else was one supposed to do when every little thing you were brought up to hate made your heart feel like it was going to burst.

* * *

 _Harry had fucked up big time._ There was no nice way to put it. He had majorly fucked up. This was worse than the time that he decided it would be a wonderful idea to drink 5 bottles of firewhiskey before an exam. Much worse. Harry wished he had that godforsaken timeturner that Hermione had used in third year. How he would love to go back and stop the other Harry from even confronting Draco, but sadly, the timeturner had been returned and Harry had still opened his big stupid mouth.

* * *

 _Malfoys do not cry. Malfoys do not cry. Malfoys do not... Oh fuck this!_ Draco was crying, and chanting some pointless mantra wasn't going to change anything now. Draco didn’t even know _why_ he was crying, for Merlin’s sake!

Stupid Potter, toying with his emotions like he always did. Even in first year, he had rejected Draco’s offer of friendship for that redheaded Weasel and know-it-all Granger. Draco was completely fed up with Harry Potter.

He had spent _years_ obsessing over the Boy Who Lived. He had always seemed to unconsciously keep track of Potter over the years, trying to get his attention and whatnot. He’d even resorted to bullying the Gryffindor, just to make sure that Potter was constantly thinking about him.

Draco had always assumed it was a childish phase that he had _thankfully_ grown out of. _Imagine following Potter around everywhere like a helpless dog._ (I mean that’s basically what he did until Potter and his friends went off to find the horcruxes and defeat Voldemort.)

It was certainly very interesting to see the roles reversed and the Gryffindor finally taking an interest in him for a change. This would have all been quite exciting to witness, if only Draco could push all amorous thoughts of Potter out of his mind. Then again, thinking back, maybe all the attention-seeking and Potter-obsession in the past, was Draco’s way of showing the Gryffindor that he had a crush on him. _Fuck, so that was what these weird feelings were. A crush. A crush on Harry-fucking-Potter. Draco was screwed. He had already made it so clear that he hated Potter since first year and now, this. Just brilliant._

“Draco! Thank Merlin, I found you. Snape’s looking for you for some reason that he refuses to tell me,” spat out Pansy as she ran up to Draco. “Honestly, the amount of time you spend with each other makes one wonder what’s going on between the both of you,” said Pansy offhandedly, quirking an eyebrow. Draco stiffened, but then Pansy laughed as if the thought of it was simply hilarious. Draco forced a laugh and replied, if only to defend himself ~~and not because he was ashamed of the relationship.~~ “He’s my godfather, Pansy. It’s completely natural that we spend time together. You know, family matters and things, especially my father,” Draco added as an afterthought. When Lucius Malfoy was accused of aiding the Dark Lord, the Ministry of Magic had come down hard on him. So whenever Draco mentioned his father, everybody knew not to push the subject any further. After finding out that Snape was in his dorm, Draco ran. He needed a distraction, desperately.

Draco flung open the door and slammed it close, quickly chanting a locking and silencing spell.

“Severus, I need you,” Draco said, hurriedly ridding himself of his clothes. The potion teacher’s eyes widened as Draco fumbled with his shirt buttons. Snape got off the bed and walked towards Draco, taking the boy’s hand in his. “Why are you so eager tonight?” asked Snape in a deep voice, which made Draco shiver involuntarily, slowly pushing off Draco’s shirt. Draco opened his mouth only to be cut off by Snape’s lips. Draco recovering from the shock, focused his attention onto the kiss, deepening it. Snape wrapped his arms around Draco’s naked torso, pushing one hand through the blond’s hair. Breaking the kiss, Snape pulled off his robes and then continued kissing Draco with a passion. Draco emptied his mind of the Boy Who Lived and gave himself completely to Snape. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked this chapter, please do leave a kudo and comment :))


	7. Hot And Bothered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for not updating for so long. This chapter is extra long just to make up for my absence. There's also a few explicit/smutty scenes in this chapter and trust me when I say you're not going to like one of them...

Harry slammed the door to his room shut, quickly muttering a _colloportus_ to keep everyone out. He lay on his bed and proceeded to stare at the ceiling. Thoughts of Malfoy and his friends and his feelings cluttered his mind. He inhaled slowly, trying to calm his erratic heartbeat. He didn’t know how long he’d been lying there. He had refused to come out even when Ron started pounding on the door, telling him it was time for dinner. Nobody had bothered to cast an unlocking charm, probably more bothered with the prospects of being late for dinner. So they had left Harry to sulk in his room.

Harry could not stop thinking about Draco. The earlier confrontation was running through his mind on repeat. _Why had it gone south so fast? Why had he been stupid enough to drive Draco away like that? Now there was no chance of getting Draco to fall for him._

It suddenly began to get increasingly hot and Harry decidedly wriggled out of his constricting robes. Beads of perspiration formed on Harry’s brow, increasing the discomfort he was now feeling. Since there was nobody in the room and everyone one had presumably gone for dinner, Harry undressed completely, leaving him only in his boxers. The heat was overwhelming and a bit suffocating. _What was wrong with him?_

Despite the unbearable heat, Harry’s mind still wandered off to Draco. He was frustrated that Draco didn’t think that he was worthy of him. It was an even worse feeling _accepting_ that he wasn’t worthy of the Slytherin.

Acting on pure instinct, Harry pulled down his boxers and freed his throbbing erection, which he hadn't noticed till now. He cautiously wrapped his hands around his erection, wondering at this desperate longing that he felt. He was hard and horny, needing satisfaction and desperate for something he couldn’t have. He grabbed the lube he kept in his drawer and lathered it in his hands.

Harry closed his eyes and thought about Draco-his silver prince- those silver eyes, his white hair, those sharp features, that arrogant stride he'd grown attracted to over the years. Memories of the Slytherin flooded his mind and he welcomed the almost calming relief it brought with them.

Pleasure washed over him as his hands worked along his member, throbbing with need, fueled by thoughts of Malfoy.

Harry imagined the Slytherin on top of him, pressing those soft lips to his skin, trailing kisses down his body. He imagined Malfoy with that cocky smile, before he took Harry's erection between his lips. He imagined Draco holding his hips and pushing himself into Harry as he moaned the Gryffindor's name. 

Harry's hands moved faster as he worked his erection between his hands, letting himself believe that it was Malfoy touching him. Harry bucked his hips as he pushed himself over the edge. With a final thought, Harry released, all his frustrations and worries and anxieties. He orgasmed onto his stomach, the warm sticky liquid splattering onto himself. 

* * *

Snape pushed them onto the bed. Draco was panting, desperate to feel him all over. “Severus,” he moaned as Snape attacked his neck with his experienced mouth. Draco shut his eyes as he threw himself into the moment, focusing on the way Snape was sucking on the tender skin of his neck. Snape bit the flesh there, knowing that there would be a bruise to deal with later. Snape pressed himself harder onto Draco. Draco jerked his hips upwards, aching for more, wanting to feel Snape all over. He needed to get his mind off Potter, and staying clothed wasn’t helping anything.

Draco raked his fingernails across Snape’s back, knowing that it would make him moan. Snape instead growled and looked straight into the boy’s silver irises. The older man’s onyx eyes were dark with lust. Snape’s intense stare caused Draco to whimper. Snape smirked at the younger boy’s fear and eagerness. Snape planted a hard rough kiss on the boy’s lips. There were already bruises forming on Draco’s neck and Snape was positive that there were red fingernail marks on his back. This was exactly how Snape liked it. Rough and fast-paced, leaving him short of breath afterwards. He liked the sound of the ragged moans and whimpers of his partner. He liked having another body pressed against his, writhing beneath him. He liked being pleasured and Draco was exactly the person for it - compliant and submissive.

While Snape would never lie about his feelings for the boy, he wouldn’t dare tell Draco that he didn’t reciprocate the feelings the blond had for him. It was much better this way, letting Draco believe what he wanted. Snape wasn’t a fool and saw the way Draco looked at him in the hallways, the small gestures that Draco did to get his attention. He especially noticed the way Draco frowned when he gave his attention to Potter, even when it was to scold the impertinent Gryffindor.

Snape was brought back to reality when he felt Draco pull down his pants, leaving him in only his boxers. Snape flipped them around and pinned down Draco. The young Slytherin licked his lips and moaned huskily, “I…I need you inside me. Now.” Snape was happy to oblige and freed his throbbing erection. Draco stared at it wide-eyed and swallowed nervously. Snape reached for the lube that he knew Draco kept in his drawer. He squeezed it onto his hand and lathered his fingers with it. Snape slowly pushed a finger into Draco’s asshole, causing Draco to squirm beneath him. Draco let out a tiny whimper as Snape added another finger into the boy’s opening. Snape scissored his fingers apart, stretching the tight opening apart, making the boy moan yet again. Draco was always so tight, just the way Snape liked it. He pumped his fingers in and out, curling them and evoking a string of moans from the boy.

Snape knew that Draco loved this, and he loved having the young Slytherin twisted around his finger- physically and metaphorically. Snape pulled out his fingers and wrapped his hands around Draco’s erection. He slowly traced a finger up along the underside of Draco’s member. The young Slytherin had his hands bunched up in the green silk sheets, eyes squeezed shut, sucking in air through his teeth. Snape circled his fingers around the tip, making Draco buck his hips. Snape licked the tip of Draco’s erection teasingly and then took it into his mouth, causing Draco to shudder and buck his hips once more. It was not long before the blond released into Snape's mouth, and watched eagerly as the older man swallowed it all. 

Snape went in for another kiss, letting Draco taste himself as Snape pushed his tongue into the boy's mouth.While doing so, he lined himself up with Draco’s entrance and the boy instinctively shut his eyes as he always did, feeling the hot member pressing against his entrance. Without any hesitation, Snape pushed himself into Draco in one swift move, eliciting another moan from the young Slytherin. He held the boys hips as he roughly set a pace for them. Draco clutched the sheets tighter, as Snape pushed into him harder and deeper. It was always like this, fast and unforgiving, deep and passionate. Draco closed his eyes tighter and let the sensations rip through him.

Snape went faster and faster, controlling Draco's hips so he could hit a new spot everytime. By now, Draco was a moaning mess. He had not only forgotten about Harry, but even his own name seemed to be out of reach as Snape pounded into him at a ruthless pace.

With a final push, Snape released into Draco and pulled out. They were both panting and perspiration clung to their naked forms but Snape still seemed to be ready for another round. 

Snape pulled the silk sheets over the both of them and laid his head down. Draco, still breathing heavily, put a hand over Snape's chest and pulled him in for a kiss. This was what he wanted, not Potter or anything. 

* * *

Harry was panting as he came down from his high. He tried to steady his breaths as he looked up at the ceiling. He was still thinking about Draco. No matter what he did, thoughts of the incessant Slytherin still seemed to plague his mind.

 _Did he want to know where Draco was? Yes, he did._ He rolled over and picked up the Marauder's Map from where he had thrown it on the ground in frustration. He gingerly opened it and sought out the person he so desperately wanted. No, _needed_. His temper flared, when he saw that the Slytherin was with Snape. It certainly wasn't a great shock to Harry, to find out that the pair were together, but it still nagged at him that Draco would choose Snape.

The thought of being with Snape was positively revolting. Harry blanched at the thought of Snape pressing his lips against Harry's skin. He knew that whatever he did was going to be pointless, but whether it was Gryffindor courage, or sheer stupidity, Harry cleaned himself up, pulled on his robes and set off for the Slytherin dorms. 

Harry shivered as he entered the dark dungeons. He had no idea how he was even going to gain entrance to the Slytherin Dungeons, let alone get into Draco's rooms. At least he wouldn't have to face the problem of confronting the other Slytherins, since most of them would be at the Great Hall for dinner. Harry took in a deep breath and exhaled as he came upon the wall that led to their common rooms. Now another problem presented itself. _How in Merlin's name was he going to get in?_ His mind immediately went to Hermione who would have probably already thought up a list of possible passwords. Even Ron would have had a spell up his sleeve that could get them in. Harry squeezed his eyes close and racked his brain. _What would be Slytherin enough?_

It suddenly came to him. With all the recent snooping around he had been doing, he remembered a snippet of conversation between Pansy and Blaise. “Really! Who was the dumb oaf that came up with the password this time? What kind of password is ‘Salazar Slytherin’? What’s the point of a password if everyone with and without a brain can figure it out!”

“Salazar Slytherin,” said Harry aloud, hoping that it was right. Harry entered the Slytherin common room and took it in. The last time he had been here was in second year with Ron, under the guise of Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. It was just as cold as the dungeons outside and the whole room had a greenish tinge to it. As much as Harry wanted to stay and explore, he had come here for a reason.

Harry stormed up to the boy’s dorm, seething with rage.

“ _Alohomora!_ ” shouted Harry, as he spelled the locked door open. While Harry had already come up with countless possibilities of what could be going on, nothing could prepare him for what he actually saw.

* * *

 

Draco shot straight up in his bed, the green silk covers sliding off his naked body and Snape’s. Draco tried to scream, but his mouth just opened and closed, eyes blinking at Harry. His mind wasn’t even beginning to process that Harry Potter was gazing upon him and their Potion teacher, naked in bed. At least he was positive that Harry was as mortified about the situation as he was. Harry was still standing at the doorway, eyes so wide that there was more white than pupil. Snape too was not spared from the shock, though he seemed much more calm about the whole situation.

“Potter, would you mind exiting the room before I am forced to _avada kedavra_ you,” said Snape in such a monotonous voice, that he sounded like he was giving out Potions homework and not threatening to kill someone. Draco wanted to say something. More than that, he _needed_ to say something, even if it was something stupid like,  _“It's not what it looks like!”_

Harry looked like he was about to cry and hex someone all at the same time. Draco could detect the hurt in those emerald eyes and a pang of guilt went through his heart. _Why was he feeling guilty for sleeping with Snape? He’d done it before._

Then, it hit him as hard as an _expelliarmus_. He felt guilty because in that moment he was betraying his heart. It had always been Harry. It was never, and never had been Snape. He had sought out Snape as a distraction, in the hopes that he would forget all about the Boy Who Lived, _but he hadn’t._ It was a temporary relief, but his mind had never let him forget Harry- those emerald eyes, messy raven hair and those godforsaken round glasses that always seemed to be broken. It had always been Harry and now nothing had ever been clearer as it did now- with Draco finally accepting what he felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the Snaco scene??? I've never written a masturbation scene before so please don't jump on me and say that it's terrible because I'm genuinely clueless when it comes to this sort of thing. Please feel free however to leave any feedback so I can improve my chapters and I'd also love to know how you guys felt about the scene between Snape and Draco (in terms of how well-written it was) ;)


	8. A Snake Cornering Its Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for super long but you know exams are a bitch. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy it!

Harry’s brain had shut down. It was almost mechanical the way he simply turned around and walked down the staircase as if he had not seen his Potion’s teacher naked in bed with Draco Lucius Malfoy.

The moment was still replaying itself in Harry’s mind as he exited the Slytherin dorms. The shock on both their faces – mostly Draco’s – when Harry had practically spelled open the doors. A thought hit Harry. _They both looked so content lying in each other’s arms._ He immediately shook the thought from his head, refusing to dwell on the matter any longer.

No sane person would be as bothered as he was with the love life of their _arch nemesis_. The word tasted bitter on his tongue. He had long stopped referring to Draco as his arch nemesis.

No, now he had a completely new assortment of worlds to describe the Slytherin. One of those words being crush, another being jealous. He undoubtedly had a crush on Draco Malfoy – which he had already accepted when he kissed him – but this jealousy was an entirely new feeling that honestly, Harry had no idea how to comprehend.

_Was he supposed to act upon it or simply let himself seethe in it till he lost control and decided to throw himself off the astronomy tower? Surely, no normal person could go through this inner turmoil without at least murdering a few people._

Being jealous of Draco and Snape’s relationship seemed almost ridiculous. As badly as Harry wanted Draco, the Slytherin just didn’t seem interested in him. Maybe Harry had just been so used to getting all that attention from everyone the past few years, that without it now, he seemed to be going completely insane.

That definitely had to be it. Harry didn’t have a crush on Draco Malfoy, the pretentious, entitled Slytherin git. Harry had just confused his obvious withdrawal from Malfoy’s ever-present attention for a having a crush on the loathsome blond.

There was no other explanation. It was all just a big misunderstanding on Harry’s part. Oh, how everyone would laugh – including Harry himself – if they found out that Harry Potter had fallen head over heels in love with Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Draco was still staring at the empty doorway that Harry had left through. _Certainly, the Boy Who Lived hadn’t just walked into this very room to see Draco curled up in Snape’s arms?_ The last few minutes almost seemed like the sort of nightmare Draco would have, but this time it was so very very real. Draco’s heartbeat sped up, his breathing becoming ragged. This wasn’t happening. These sort of things didn’t happen to the Malfoys. These things happened to those who were reckless and rash and careless - _which were exactly the sort of things he had been these past couple of days_ , Draco thought to himself, mentally scolding himself for this level of stupidity that could only be achieved by Gryffindors and muggles.

He stood up and let the sheets fall off him fully. He didn’t know what he was going to do now, but it wasn’t staying in this room with Snape and cuddling. He fumbled with his robes, hastily pulling them on in his rush to follow the raven-haired boy. Snape simply looked upon the younger boy in amusement, knowing well what was going through the boy’s scattered mind. “It would be much more effective if you didn’t try to put both your legs in one pant leg’” said Snape, clearly enjoying the boy’s franticness.

Draco halted and moved his attention to Snape who was still lying in bed, seemingly oblivious to Draco’s panicked frenzy. “You’re okay with me going after… _him_?” asked Draco in that small timid voice that Snape was accustomed to. “Draco, to be very frank with you, I’ve never had any _romantic_ interest in you. You were a good thing to end my days with, but there was never anything beyond that. It’s very clear to anyone paying attention that you have more than a _physical_ attraction to Potter, so who am I stop you from pursuing what makes you happy. Believe it or not Draco, there are quite a number of people who wish to share my bed,” Snape said with a hint of knowing to his voice.

“Well then Professor,” said Draco standing a bit straighter, “it’s been nice – the relationship we’ve had – but I’m afraid it must come to an end, unfortunately. I’ll see you in Potions class and only then from now onwards.” Draco, now fully clothed, strode out of the room with new confidence in finding Harry and began to construct what he would say to the enraged Gryffindor.

* * *

Harry felt a weight lift off his chest as he accepted the facts. This had all been a result of the lack of attention he had been receiving after the defeat of Voldemort. Sure, he was – and always would be – still the Boy Who Lived, but it didn’t matter as much as when Voldemort was still a large threat to the Wizarding World. Now Voldemort would only serve as bedtime stories for young witches and wizards.

While Harry still got plenty of attention whenever he visited Hogsmeade or decided to leave Hogwarts, it certainly wasn’t to the same extent as before ending Voldemort's reign of terror. _Everything has a rational explanation_ , as Hermione would put it. These incessant feelings for Draco were just misplaced. At least Harry hoped they were.

With all the sorting out he had been doing in his mind, he hadn’t noticed that he had reached the Gryffindor common rooms. He muttered the password – Firewhiskey – and pushed the portrait open.

Hermione and Ron were back at it again in each other’s laps and Harry almost felt like he was intruding upon a moment he wasn’t supposed to be witnessing. Harry could feel himself going red as he saw Ron push a lock of hair behind Hermione’s ear and lean in for a kiss. Harry cleared his throat loudly, announcing his presence and Hermione practically jumped out of Ron’s lap.

Ron’s face was a bright crimson and the trio awkwardly stared at each other in silence, waiting for someone to break the tension building between them. “Ummm… mate you weren’t at dinner tonight. Where were you?” asked Ron attempting to start a somewhat decent conversation. Hermione was fiddling with her nails, eyes towards the ground as she tried to avoid eye contact with Harry. “I’m gay,” blurted out Harry.

“Wait, you’re what?” asked Hermione, eyes snapping up to Harry’s green ones, confusion written all over her usually composed face. “I like guys instead of girls,” said Harry sheepishly, wondering what part of him had thought it was a good idea to share this detail of his life with them. “We said that there’d be no secrets between us and yeah I guess I just came out,” continued Harry, the sentence sounding more like a question than a statement.

Hermione blinked several times, clearly trying to digest this new piece of information, while Ron just stared openmouthed at Harry as if he had just grown another head. “Well, umm, who exactly do you like?” asked Hermione, still shaking her head in disbelief. “That’s where things get _slightly_ complicated,” murmured Harry.

* * *

 

Draco stopped in his tracks as he exited the dungeons. He had no idea where he was going. _Where would Harry go?_ He leaned against the wall and watched students slowly fill up the deserted corridors after dinner, no sign of the Gryffindor anywhere. _Harry would’ve obviously gone back to his dorms! Honestly, Malfoy when did you ever get this stupid? It must be that Potter using up all your brain cells._

Draco started running, hoping to catch Harry before he entered the Gryffindor common rooms. It would be very unlikely that Harry would just let him in after seeing what he just seen. Draco certainly wouldn’t have talked to Harry if he had seen him with in bed with Snape. He would have been utterly terrified, in complete honesty.

Draco ran, pushing past all the other students, not caring a single bit about what they thought of him right now. A tiny voice at the back of his head was nagging at him to slow down and settle his hair and robes because they looked like a mess right now. He pushed it away. His mind was focused on Harry and only Harry. Nothing and nobody else was allowed to distract him.

He turned a corner and caught sight of the Fat Lady portrait. He nearly squealed in delight but refrained himself from doing so. He casually walked up to it and knocked on the portrait. “That’s rather rude of you, knocking on me like that,” the Fat lady said disdainfully, nose crinkled in disgust. Draco internally groaned. He knew all about pompous portraits and how to charm them into getting what he wanted.

“I’m so sorry, my lady,” said Draco inclining his head slightly in a show of respect, “it’s just that I need to speak with Harry Potter. It’s quite an urgent matter mind you – a message from Dumbledore himself – and I’m afraid I don’t know the password.’

“Well you could definitely just call for this Potter boy and I’m sure he would hear you,” replied the Fat Lady. “I'm afraid this Potter boy is rather deaf and I wouldn't want to scream myself hoarse and still not have him hear me. It's also a rather secret message and nobody is to know about it except Dumbledore, Harry and I. I trust however that you won't tell anyone since you know oh so well how important this is,” said Draco, the lies and flattery coming out easily. If there was one thing Malfoys were good at, it was lying.

Draco could see her resistance slowly crumbling. “I've decided that I’ll let you in boy, just because you have nice manners, unlike these Gryffindor boys. They never care about how I feel,” she said, hypnotized by the signature Malfoy charm.

Draco pushed open the portrait and stepped into the Gryffindor common room, taking in the sight of it. It was so very unlike the Slytherin one. It was bright and warm and reminded Draco of a time when he was younger and happier and more naïve. He stood in awe of common room, so mesmerized by the sight of it that he didn’t notice every Gryffindor present gawking at him.

He shook himself out of his daze and narrowed his attention onto Potter who was consciously trying not to betray any emotions. Draco smirked, relief in knowing that he wasn’t the only one having conflicting emotions. Draco stepped forward and whispered, “Potter, I need to speak with you, _privately_.”

Harry stepped forward, albeit a bit jerkily. Granger however had other plans and held his arm, restricting him from moving forward. “You can’t just toy with someone’s emotions like that!” she whisper-shouted, grip tightening on Harry. “What do you want know Malfoy? You’ve already hurt Harry enough,” added the Weasley.

 _Fuck_ , what had Harry told Granger and Weasley. _Hopefully, it was nothing about his sordid love affair with Severus Snape. Weasley would spread that around the school faster than Draco would be able to hex him._ Draco shook the disastrous thoughts from his head. He needn’t be thinking about this right now.

Draco snorted, though coming from Draco, it sounded rather elegant. “I wish to speak with Potter, not his self-appointed guardians,” said Draco wryly, pulling Harry out of their grasp and out of the common room.

* * *

 

“What the fuck do you want, Malfoy?!” shouted Harry, obviously not bothering about who heard him. “Well if you are asking… _you_ ,” said Draco coolly as if he had not just proclaimed that he wanted Harry.

“You already have Snape, what _more_ do you want? Don’t worry, I couldn’t be bothered to tell anyone about your _disgusting_ relationship with our Potions’ teacher,” Harry spat out, frustration and anger boiling over inside him. Draco took a step back, hurt evident in those grey eyes. Harry swallowed guiltily. Draco ran a hand through his ruffled hair, exhaling sharply. He looked like he was about to scream.

Then Draco stopped his mindless fidgeting and adjusted his robes. “I’m sorry that you’ve had to see what did these past few times you’ve encountered me. If I were you, I’d be mortified and disturbed too. I realized however that what I have – what I had – with Snape was wrong and was based on nothing but our sexual needs,” Draco finally paused here and looked into Harry’s eyes. Draco had unknowingly moved closer to Harry, edging him backwards.

Harry’s breath hitched as Draco moved even closer to him – this time intentionally. He felt the wall at his back, the smooth hardness of it a grounding mechanism so he didn’t start to panic, or worse than that, faint. He was a bundle of nerves, but so was Draco.

Draco was a live wire and Harry was positive that he would get electrocuted if Draco so much as laid a finger on him. This situation reminded Harry of a snake cornering its prey – Draco being the snake, Harry being the prey. He could now feel the blond’s cool breath upon his face and realized that his breath smelled vaguely of peppermint. The thought oddly comforted Harry for some reason.

“I know that I’m the least deserving person right now, but if you still feel the same way you did when you kissed me… I’d really like to be your boyfriend,” Draco managed to mumble yet sound extremely articulate at the same time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do leave kudos and comments if you guys enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> you guys can also reach me at my instagram page @captainwestfall if you want to


	9. Nothing Ever Makes Sense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that it took so long to update but here it is!

Harry’s mind had completely broken down. Nothing made sense anymore. All the noises he was hearing faded to a dull thrumming in his ears. He was fairly certain that his already fragile grip on reality was faltering. “No,” Harry blurted out.

“What?” asked Draco, eyes widening in disbelief. “I said no, Draco,” said Harry firmly, now much more confident in his answer. Harry didn’t know why he had decided to say the Slytherin’s name but it had rolled off his tongue so effortlessly, it almost felt natural.

Harry was sick and tired of referring to him as Malfoy. Even if he didn’t want to become the blond’s boyfriend, he still wanted to turn over a new leaf and not scowl at Malfoy – no, Draco – everytime they passed each other in the hallways. That started by addressing the Slytherin by his first name.

“Draco,” Harry said, tasting the name, “you can’t just go around and expect everything you want to fall into your lap just because you say so. I’m very sorry, honestly, but I simply don’t want to be your boyfriend.”

 _Was that too harsh? Would Draco start crying? Or worse, would he hex him?_ Merlin’s beard! Harry should have just kept his stupid mouth shut and run away like the coward he was.

* * *

 

Draco wasn’t processing anything that was coming out of Harry’s mouth. It was almost like his heart had stopped beating the moment his name had tumbled out of Harry’s perfect mouth. The Gryffindor always called him Malfoy, yet here he was saying Draco’s name like he hadn’t spent the past 7 years avoiding it. Draco was entranced by the sound of it. Who knew Draco was so vain as to fall in love with the way Harry spoke his name. Harry had no clue the addicting effect that this was having on Draco.

Harry had said Draco’s name with such tenderness that Draco wanted to be wrapped up in the sweet sound of the raven-haired boy’s voice. He wanted to be lulled to sleep by its smooth rhythm. He wanted it to be the first thing he heard in the morning and the last thing he heard at night. This was the voice that would bring him out of the nightmares that had plagued his nights ever so often after the Wizarding War. He wanted Harry to reserve that soft tender voice just for him and no one else.

Draco knew he was being selfish – and unreasonable for that matter – but nobody had ever said his name with such reverence that it almost shattered him into a million pieces. He broke out of his trance to find the Gryffindor staring blankly at him, head cocked to the side. Harry was looking straight into his eyes, waiting for a reaction.

Those eyes – Draco would willingly drown in that sea of emerald. There was such irony in the colour of those eyes. It was the colour of the _avada kedavra_ spell that had killed his parents. It was also the colour that represented Slytherin house, which Harry showed so much aptitude for, given his ambitious nature.

Draco’s hand moved up by its own accord. It reached up to Harry’s forehead and pushed away the messy raven hair that covered his lightning scar. Time seemed to have stopped just for the two of them. Draco had never seen the scar up close and at the back of his mind, a horrifying scene was playing out – one of the night that Harry’s parents had been killed. Draco ran a finger delicately over the scar, careful to not to cause Harry any pain. The Gryffindor inhaled sharply as Draco almost hypnotically stroked the scar with the barest touch.

“Harry, is that you?” said a feminine voice that Draco could not put a face to. He turned around and scowled out of habit. It was the Weasley girl that Harry had taken a liking to about a year ago. _Was her name Ginny or Gwenny?_ Draco couldn’t remember.

* * *

 

Harry was now fully relying on the wall to hold him up; without it, he would have already collapsed onto the floor. It was like his soul had left his body and was now looking down on the scene from above. _Damn, why did Malfoy’s – no, Draco’s – lips look so utterly kissable at that moment._

Then, Draco had pushed his hair back and touched his scar. It was like the Slytherin hadn’t heard a word Harry had said the past few minutes. To be very frank, Harry didn’t mind at all that Draco was invading his personal space and was now caressing his forehead with his soft fingers. This however was a deterrent from getting Draco to believe that Harry didn’t want him as a boyfriend. Harry had tried to move but it very nearly felt like he had been petrified – though he hadn’t been.

_Was there something wrong with him? Why couldn’t he move? Was Draco holding him in place without his knowledge? Was this some dream that Harry’s brain had conjured up? If it were, Harry certainly would have taken off his clothes by now._

Then as if by some miracle, Ginny had appeared and come to his rescue. Her voice alone had snapped Harry out of his stupor. Ginny’s eyebrows were arched in a question. Harry also found that Draco was scowling at her and he put on arm on the blond in the hopes that it would stop him. It did, thank Merlin.

Without another word, Harry slipped away from Draco and ducked into the Gryffindor common room with Ginny. “Okay, but I’m really curious as to what intimate moment I interrupted between you and Malfoy,” she said rather calmly as if it were an everyday occurrence. “You didn’t interrupt anything,” Harry huffed, trying to mentally erase the feeling of Draco’s touch on him. “You saved me from Draco’s assault on my body.”

“Oh, so its _Draco_ now instead of Malfoy or pretentious git or bloody wanker? And you didn’t look very scandalized by his advances either. Is there something going on between the both of you that I should know about?” asked Ginny pleasantly, as if she were inquiring about the weather. “There’s absolutely nothing going on between me and him, thank you very much for asking,” said Harry sharply, attempting to stop the conversation from going any further. “Oh, my fault then for not knowing that being pinned against a wall and violated by your arch nemesis – as you call him – was something completely ordinary nowadays,” concluded Ginny, snickering to herself as she walked away.

As soon as Ginny had left him alone, Hermione and Ron cornered him. “What happened out there with Malfoy?” asked Ron, prodding him for answers. “Did he try to do anything to you – like hex you or make you drink a potion?” asked Hermione, actually prodding Harry with her finger. Harry groaned. He wasn’t in the mood to answer their questions – nor was he ready.

Harry pushed his friends aside and feigned tiredness, barely managing to escape to his room and shut the door behind him. He collapsed into his bed. He really was tired. The events of the day had drained his energy – and his will to live, if he was being quite honest. As soon as Harry’s head hit the soft pillow, he drifted into the first dreamless sleep he had had in a long time.

* * *

 

Draco Malfoy was having no such luck falling asleep. He was staring wide-eyed at the ceiling of his bed, wondering what in Merlin’s name had gotten into him just now. It was like this other being had possessed his body and decided that it would be _great_ to stroke Harry’s scar.

Only when he had returned to his room had the words Harry said sunk in. _Harry didn’t want him. Harry didn’t want anything to do with him._ Yet all this had gone over his head and he had touched Harry’s forehead like it was the most natural thing to do at the moment.

Harry had quite literally frozen up under his touch. The golden boy had just stared at him while Draco was going through some sort of hypnosis. A fleeting thought passed through Draco’s muddled mind. _Harry had really soft skin_. Draco sat upright and contemplated running headfirst into a wall. _Where had that thought come from? Was he going insane?_

Draco took in a shaky breath as he heard his fellow Slytherins enter the room. “Draco, where were you? Did you sleep through dinner?” asked Theodore Nott, snickering more to himself than the others present. “Do you think it was a girl keeping him up here?” suggested Crabbe. Draco could almost imagine the sly look that Crabbe would be giving the others. “More likely his Potions’ homework than a girl,” corrected Blaise, now laughing as well.

“You do know that I’m right here, you sodding idiots!” shouted Draco in annoyance as he pulled open the curtains of his bed. The other boys quietened down immediately, none of them wanting to face the wrath of Draco. “I’ll have you know that I was having a headache and decided to rest up here rather than listen to you gits pester me with your concern for my health,” replied Draco curtly, promptly drawing his curtains shut and laying down. Draco could hear their hushed whispers, most probably trying to figure out why he was so riled up. He reveled in the fact that they would never know or even come close to guessing it.

* * *

 

Harry woke up and the first thing that came to his mind was Draco. He pushed the Slytherin out of his mind. He had more important things to think about, like how he was going to look at Snape without wanting to hurl up his breakfast. A fresh stab of pain went through his heart. _Why was he even feeling like this?_

“Get up mate! It’s nearly time for breakfast. Oh, why do I bother? Its not like you would care anyway, considering you have more important things on your mind,” said Ron offhandedly, trying to mask the sly nature of the remark. Harry frowned in confusion, trying to dismantle the statement.

“Important?’ asked Harry, finally giving in to his curiosity. “Yeah, I know a certain blond someone is on your mind,” said Ron suggestively, a sly smirk playing on his lips. “Are you talking about Luna or is this someone that I don’t know?” asked Neville, joining in the conversation, curiosity piqued at the mention of a certain blonde. Harry vaguely remembered Neville mentioning his interest in Luna while the eight-year Gryffindors were drunk on Butterbeer, trying to rid themselves of their sorrow after the war. “It’s not that darling Ravenclaw of yours that I’m referring to, Neville,” said Ron, throwing an arm around the boy’s shoulders, “I’m referring to a blond with a much more _notorious_ nature.”

“Let me guess, it's Malfoy isn’t it?” asked Dean, sitting on his bed and fussing about with his tie. “Which other blond would be on Harry’s mind?” added Seamus, jumping onto Dean, pinning him to the bed and unceremoniously cuddling his boyfriend. Ron groaned and gagged at the sight of the two lovers. “Please keep that between the both of you. We don’t want to scar poor innocent Neville over here,” said Ron pouting and pulling Neville closer. Neville wriggled out of his hold and rolled his eyes. “I’m perfectly capable of defending myself, Ron. Especially since you and Hermione decide to make out and grope each other whenever I’m around,” spat out Neville, making Ron go red.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as the conversation was directed away from him. He looked around the room, taking in the scene surrounding him. His heart ached. He didn’t know how long ago he had allowed himself to be bathed in the sound of his friends’ infectious laughter and prance around in their unadulterated happiness. It was so innocent and childlike – exactly the thing he hadn’t been allowed to experience in his earlier years.

Turning his head, he blushed at the uncensored emotion shown between Seamus and Dean. They weren’t ashamed of their love for each other and they weren’t afraid to show it. Harry secretly envied them and what they had. He too wished he could let himself love someone that openly without the fear of losing them. Now, he also had to deal with the fact that he was gay and navigating new territory. He considered asking Dean and Seamus for dating advice, then realized that he would have to come out to them for that to happen. Harry definitely wasn’t ready to come out, especially since he had just found out himself.

A whole set of new problems revealed themselves to Harry. _How was he supposed to woo a boy? Was it any different from wooing a girl?_ Well, Harry wasn’t very experienced in wooing girls either. He could ask Hermione or Ron but that would be way too awkward for Harry to handle. Harry groaned and put his head back onto the pillow. _Why did everything have to be so hard for him?_

* * *

 

Draco opened his eyes, panting heavily. He was covered in sweat and he’d be lying if he didn’t admit that he was hard. The dream had been so vivid and real. He didn’t even know that his mind was capable of such a thing. What he would give to make that dream real. The dream itself hadn’t even been a bit erotic – unless you counted how fucking sexy Harry looked without a shirt on.

It had just been Harry and him going on date, walking in a picturesque garden and holding hands. Dream Harry was _obviously_ shirtless and damn had that turned Draco on. There was all the boring stuff – them having a picnic, Draco kinda almost sitting on a ferret – but what had really gotten to Draco was the ending. Dream Harry was towering over Draco – which was absurd, because Draco was taller than Harry – and leaning in for a kiss. Just before Harry’s goddamn fucking perfect lips had touched Draco’s, he had been awoken by the whining of Theodore Nott. Never in Draco’s whole life had he wanted to murder someone more than he did now.

Draco calmed down his breathing. He didn’t want to go through this. Harry had rejected him quite plainly and Draco wasn’t going to follow him around like some lost puppy. He would focus on more important things; like how he was going to look at Snape without imaging him naked. This was going to be a very hard day.

 _Fuck_ , wasn’t first period Potions with the Gryffindors. Draco would be facing his problems much earlier than he would like to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked it, please do leave comments and kudos


	10. Dirty Little Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay wow I'm so sorry that this took literally forever to update but it's here and I'm no way near finishing so expect a lot more to come. I actually wrote half this chapter a few months ago, so forgive me if the first half of the chapter is shit :'))

Harry was fucked. He had completely forgotten that his first period was Potions with the Slytherins. He wouldn’t only be facing Draco, but Snape too. He would never make it through this alive. He rushed around the dorm getting himself ready hastily, wanting to have ample time to eat his breakfast. He shoved Draco out of his already crowded mind and ran down the stairs to the Great hall.

Harry was sprinting towards the Great Hall, weaving between students, hoping not to flatten a helpless Hufflepuff in the process. _He really should start getting up earlier from now onwards._ He practically leapt towards the grand wooden door and pushed it open.

Before he knew it, Harry was flying. Okay, not flying – more like falling a great distance. It was almost like everything was in slow motion and Harry was the only thing moving at normal speed. He instinctively closed his eyes and was more than surprised when he didn’t collide with the hard stone ground but with something soft. Harry slowly opened his eyes – already deciding that he had been saved by a human and not a floating cushion – and looked up at his saviour, hoping to identify them.

Harry immediately wished that he had fallen onto the floor instead and contemplated throwing himself down there. What were the odds that he had fallen right into the lap of none other than Draco fucking Malfoy. Harry was now lying languidly in Draco’s lap, looking into the abyss of silver that were Draco’s eyes. Harry had never before noticed how fascinating the colour of someone’s eyes could be.

“You have really pretty eyes. They remind me of a lightning storm or unicorn blood or…” droned on Harry, absolutely fixated on the colour of Draco’s irises.

“As much as I love to have people fawning over my godlike beauty, this a bit awkward, is it not Potter?” said Draco with a disdainful smile. Harry felt like a little child who had done something wrong and he absolutely hated it. Then Draco’s lips quirked up and a smug look settled on his face.

“Well Harry, not to say ‘I told you so’, but most things I want do tend to fall into my lap and look where you are now, kneeling between my legs with that virginal look on your face,” said Draco, eyes shining with mischief. Harry noted that Draco was quoting the exact same words that Harry had said last night. His face reddened significantly and he pushed himself out of the Slytherin’s lap albeit clumsily.

* * *

 

It was in pure joy that Draco watched Harry squirm. It was always a treasure to see the Gryffindor miserable by his doing. He always took immense pleasure in making the Boy Who Lived uncomfortable in every situation possible. It was however, slightly odd that Harry had mentioned the colour of his eyes.

He had to admit that his eyes were a striking cool grey that wasn’t the norm of eye colours. Yet, he never had anyone come up to him and mention them, let alone compliment him about them. He felt himself blush slightly at Harry’s attention to something he never himself noticed were fascinating enough to fawn over.

“Draco, why didn’t you push that _half-blood_ out of your lap?” squeaked Pansy. Her high-pitched voice grated against Draco’s nerves and he forced himself to smile at his friend. “I was just shocked. I didn’t expect anyone to crawl into my lap this early in the morning,” answered Draco, flicking his wrist, hoping he seemed offhanded about the whole situation.

In reality, his blood was racing and he was sure his face matched the Gryffindor tie that Harry wore. His breaths were coming out in short pants, close to hyperventilating. His palms were sweating and his mind refused to forget the feeling of Harry in his lap. He had come undone by such brief physical contact with the Boy Who Lived and it _scared_ him how easily Harry could control him.

It was like all the carefully placed strings that made up Draco had become tangled and knotted themselves with Harry’s and no matter how hard he tried to sever the connection, it just wasn’t fucking working. He ran a hand through his hair and laughed hollowly at his mess of a life. He turned to see the people in his vicinity staring at him.

"Are you really alright?” asked Blaise, sincere concern in his voice. “I’m fine, really. You guys need to lighten up,” Draco said, coating his words with conviction. He saw their eyes question him but ignore the false happiness in his voice. If only they knew how far from alright he was.

* * *

 

Harry’s thoughts were screaming as he took measured steps towards the Gryffindor table. “You took quite a fall there," said Hermione, by way of greeting. He shrugged his shoulders noncommittally. Ginny giggled and Harry glared at her. “What’s so funny Ginny?” he spat out, gritting his teeth, voice dripping cynicism. Ginny jerked back slightly at Harry’s voice. “Oh nothing important,” replied Ginny, shaking her head, eyes refusing to meet Harry’s. “That’s what I thought.”

Ron was stifling his laughter and nudging Hermione who looked like she couldn’t be bothered. “Did I miss something?" asked Neville innocently, furrowing his brows in confusion. Harry shook his head, eyes down on his plate which was still empty. He reached across the table and grabbed a treacle tart, biting into the sugary sweetness. The thick sweetness coated his mouth and dulled his awareness of anything happening around him. He closed his eyes and savoured the taste.

He needed something sweet to distract him from the bitterness of Draco. As soon as that thought entered his mind, the treacle tart tasted like dust in his mouth. He had to stop himself from spitting it out. _Draco wasn’t bitter_ , screamed Harry’s thoughts, betraying himself. Draco tasted sweeter than honey, than treacle tarts, than a victory on a quidditch field.

Harry bit his lip, remembering Draco’s touch on his skin, Draco’s lips on his, Draco’s silver irises. Harry sighed as he drowned in the intense feeling of Draco Draco Draco. He could feel all the warmth of the universe and all the sweetness in the heavens building up inside him. Only one thought echoed in his mind. Only one need ran through his veins. Only one word sat in his mouth. Draco.

* * *

 

Draco realised that he had memorized the features of Harry's face years before. He could construct an image on Harry with his eyes closed – one minute from now, one year from now, one lifetime from now. His gaze had strayed away from the Slytherin table over to the Gryffindor table. His eyes inadvertently searched for Harry’s lithe body among the shapeless forms of the other Gryffindors.

His eyes halted on Harry’s shock of raven hair. A lazy smile crept onto his face and he attempted to swat away the fuzzy feeling growing in him. His eyes swept over Harry who seemed to be in a blissful carefree state. He’d never seen the Boy Who Lived look that way before – such a calm settled over him like a warm blanket.

Jealousy engulfed Draco in waves. He wanted to feel like that. He wanted to feel safe and secure and serene. He wanted to be able to feel like he hadn’t a single worry in the world. He wanted to feel truly alive and have such unbounded euphoria that it burst through his unfeeling façade and lazed on his face, evident to everyone.

But he would never have that. He was Draco Malfoy. Brooding was second nature, scowls were permanently etched into his face, hostility ran through his veins. He glanced over to Harry again. He smiled a rueful smile. What he would give to feel like that. The answer was simple. Everything. He would give everything to feel like that or even just maybe go through life seeing Harry look like that everyday. And that was the moment – that Draco would later realise – that his happiness became inexplicably connected to Harry Potter’s.

* * *

 

“You’re late,” boomed Snape, his voice echoing around the room. Harry flinched as Snape’s voice assaulted him – almost physically, like a slap. He reigned in a witty comeback, which died on his tongue. He doubted that he could survive spending extra hours in detention with Snape. The image of Snape and Draco was seared into his mind and no matter how hard he tried, it refused to dissipate.

“Won’t happen again, Sir,” Harry managed to bite out. "It better not,” spat out Snape, turning back to the blackboard. Harry dropped into his seat beside Hermione and Ron. “Where were you, Harry?” asked Hermione, still staring intently at her textbook. “I forgot my textbook. I went back to get it,” he answered, shrugging his shoulders. “Since when do you care about studies, mate?” asked Ron, speaking over Hermione.

“You know maybe you should start doing the same, Ron, if you actually care about your future,” spat out Hermione, harsher than she probably meant. Hurt flashed through Ron’s eyes before he quickly covered it with his usual indifferent mask. Harry however, noticed and quickly turned away.

Hermione was in one of her moods. He knew better than to mess with her now. “Well, I’d definitely do that for you, Hermione,” whispered Ron, more to himself than to anyone else. Hermione looked up and her features melted into something soft and sweet. Harry could only assume it was love for the ginger. She smiled at him and nudged him playfully, then returned to her work. Ron smiled and the dark cloud of tension dissipated. Harry heaved a sigh of relief.

In reality, Harry had retreated to the bathroom to masturbate. Just thinking about Draco and falling into his lap had gotten him painfully hard. He’d excused himself to the nearest bathroom and attended to himself as fast as humanly possible. He never imagined that just the thought of Draco would be able to bring him off. He’d imagined Draco hovering on top of him, like when he fell into the Slytherin’s lap in the morning.

Draco had reached down to touch his cheek and those silver irises had ensnared Harry. Draco’s hand had slid down to wrap around Harry’s erection and Harry had failed to stop a moan from slipping from his mouth. He’d pretended that Draco’s hands were the ones that were touching him, stroking him, teasing him. He made himself believe that Draco was the one thumbing his leaking slit and dragging the precum down the length of his erect member. He pretended that Draco was the one furiously pumping his cock through those delicate pale hands, wet with Harry's precum and sweat. He pretended that it was Draco who was causing pleasure to course through his veins like poison.

Harry didn’t know how loud it had been, but as he’d tipped over the edge, Draco’s name had tumbled out of his mouth along with ragged breaths and moans. He’d instinctually clamped a hand over his mouth. He’d quickly muttered a cleaning charm and stepped out of the cubicle, relief washing over him as he took in the sight of the empty bathroom.

He slumped against the cubicle door and ran a hand through his hair, wiping the sweat from his brow. He felt uneasy at the impromptu confession to the vacant bathroom. He felt as if he had told the whole school his dirty little secret instead of the four walls of the boy’s bathroom.

A small part of his mind had perked up at the thought. How would it feel to shout his confession to the whole school – to Draco. _It would feel beyond amazing_ , whispered that small part of his mind. It was that same part of his mind that nudged him up and towards the Potions’ classroom. That same part of his mind that slowly convinced the rest of his brain that what he wanted lay in the Potions’ classroom. Draco.

* * *

 

Draco was brought back to the present when he heard Harry’s voice. He whipped his head around to see Harry defiantly staring at Snape. He looked livid. Draco propped his head up and let his eyes wander over Harry’s body. The robes were especially annoying, since they hid the Gryffindor’s form under a mass of black cloth.

When he was younger and puberty had just hit him, the sight of a shirtless Harry, glistening with sweat after a quidditch game had gotten him hard almost embarrassingly fast. Draco half-heartedly pushed the thought out of his head, smiling to himself when it refused to budge. _How would Harry look like now?_ his mind sneakily slid the thought into his consciousness.

He absentmindedly constructed an image of Harry in his mind. He toyed with the details, perfecting them and filling them with life. After he was quite happy with what he had created, he closed his eyes and imagined Harry going about his day. He imagined Harry straddling a broom on the quidditch field and then, the image changed drastically. Harry was straddling him, pinning him to the ground, fingers wound tightly together. Then Harry had started moving on top of him, grinding against his groin with languid rolls of his hips, smirking down at him as he did.

The Gryffindor had leaned down to mouth Draco's nipple through his shirt, not even bothering to divest him of the annoying piece of clothing. He laved his tongue over the now pebbled nipple, and sucking it with fervour. Draco had arched beneath him rather painfully, his hips bucking up as he willed them to gain more friction against Harry's lazy movements. The Harry had harshly bit Draco's nipple, the attention to sensitive skin sending a shock through his whole body and straight to his groin.

Draco choked out a gasp and opened his eyes. The whole class had turned their attention to him, but Harry’s eyes were turned down, intently focused on his textbook. Disappointment hit Draco like a bludger. Even when he made a fool of himself, Harry didn’t deign to look at him. His hope sunk like an anchor to the bottom of his heart and he sighed.

He however noticed that his discomfort came from more than humiliation. His fantasy had stirred up something a little more intimate, and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, too mortified to get up. He wondered just how many people would notice his aching boner if he got up and ran across the room and charged through the door to the bathroom.

“Really Draco, your little outburst wasn’t that embarrassing,” said Pansy, nudging him with her elbow a little too hard. “Huh,” he managed to get out. “Yeah, you’re redder than those bloody Gryffindor robes,” added Blaise, gesturing towards the other house. Draco swatted away their concerns like flies, failing miserably. If only they knew what he would give up everything to be the robes that hugged Harry’s body every morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked this, please leave kudos and maybe comment because I love seeing people like my writing


	11. Stop Distracting Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry again for updating after a century but here it is

All Draco really wanted to do right now was kiss Harry Potter. But that, along with his many other fantasies, weren’t going to happen anytime soon. He shoved Harry out his mind, but the thought stuck like that muggle chewing gum Pansy forced him to try once. In all honesty, it had fascinated Draco that muggles could create something so interesting that he finished the whole stick of it in a day.

He had offered some to Snape but the older man turned his nose up at the sight of it. Draco smiled fondly at the memory and scowled at himself for losing focus yet again. He had homework from all his classes piling up and he couldn’t be bothered to do any of it – even Potions, his favourite subject.

He had spent most of the afternoon sprawled on his bed, lost in his own thoughts about Snape and Harry and Pansy. _How would everyone react when they found out that he was in love with Harry Potter – his sworn arch nemesis?_ He shuddered at the thought of it. Everyone would most certainly laugh at him or snicker when he walked by. And let’s not forget his father. In addition to finding out that Draco fancied boys, his father would rip out his own hair when he found out that the boy in question was Harry James Potter.

Harry wasn’t even gay and that was the saddest part of all. Draco would gladly face all the things coming his way if that meant he could hold Harry’s perfect hand in his as they walked down the hallways together. “What are you smiling at, Draco?” Theodore Nott’s voice punctured the silence of their room, shattering his thoughts. He scowled, then regarded the situation and quickly schooled his features into nonchalance. The last person he would ever tell about this was Theodore – or maybe Pansy. He had never particularly had a problem with Theodore, but he knew enough about the boy, considering that they had shared the same rooms since first year.

He was an incarnation of the Slytherin values. He was cunning, ambitious – and not to mention downright evil. Draco suspected that Theodore was one of the people carrying on the perception that Slytherins were evil. He had used to be quite closed to Theodore before the War, but now they had drifted apart for reasons unbeknownst to him. Even when they were close, he had found Theodore to be childish and mean and always taking things too far.

Theo had once decided to prank a group of first year Hufflepuffs – which hadn’t seemed like a bad idea to Draco at the time – which immediately went awry when Theo thought it funny to transfigure one of them into a badger. Draco had personally been transfigured into a ferret before and it hadn’t been a fun experience. He had immediately transfigured the poor first year back and dragged Theo away.

While Theo had been cackling like a complete idiot, Draco had been fretting whether McGonagall would decide to transfigure _them_ into something for detention when she found out. The whole thing had gone a tad too far for Draco’s liking, so he had since drifted away from the Slytherin.

Draco sighed and closed his eyes, ignoring Theo’s question completely. He could almost feel Theo roll his eyes as the boy let out an exasperated huff at being blatantly looked over. “You know I’ve noticed you staring at Potter, right? You should really be more careful with those sorts of things. You don’t want to attract the wrong sort of attention.” Draco’s eyes flew open to see Theo grinning wickedly, eyes eating up his reaction as he leaned against his bedpost. “What, you thought you were actually hiding it well? What a shame to be found out.”

* * *

 

“You’re thinking about him again, aren’t you?” Harry rolled his eyes and focused on the Potions essay in front of him. “Well now I am, thanks to you,” he shot back, glaring at Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes too, giving Ron a pointed look. “It seems like you’re more interested in Draco than Harry is, actually.”

Ron flushed red, stuttering, unable to come up with an answer. Hermione smiled and Harry did too. “I am not,” Ron finally managed to get out. “It’s just that Harry’s never been into a boy before and it’s quite exciting. You know mum thinks Charlie’s into boys. He’s never once brought home or even mentioned a girl. Wait, does this mean you’ve been thinking ‘bout blokes when you were kissing Ginny? Harry how could you? You know she’s my sister and dcvcccd-”

“Ron, really!” Hermione interjected, saving Harry once again. He smiled thankfully and shifted his eyes back on his Potions essay. The words didn’t even make sense anymore. He cursed himself for getting distracted again. He was never going to get anything done. Thanks to Ron’s incessant prodding, the _only_ thing he could think of was Draco. He really needed to do something – anything – about this.

“I need some fresh air. More specifically, some air that Ron hasn't breathed,” Harry declared, standing up from their table at the library, causing Hermione to chuckle. Ron muttered something incomprehensible under his breath and waved Harry off. Harry picked up his things and walked out, inhaling deeply once he was out of that coffin of dust and literature.

He realised however, he had no idea where to go next. His only thought at the moment had been to get away from Ron’s pestering. While he understood that his best friend had only been curious, it still annoyed him. His mind caught on something Ron had said, as he replayed their conversation. _Was Charlie actually gay?_ He had noticed – along with practically everyone else – that Charlie hadn’t a care for girls of any sort.

He’d always thought that it was because Charlie’s fascination with dragons trumped everything else. But this made much more sense. During the Triwizard Tournament, he had seen Charlie around the grounds, tending to the dragons. The ginger _had_ seemed particularly close to one of the other handlers, which Harry had overlooked at the time – due to the fear of impending doom hanging over him.

He remembered the first time he had seen Charlie. It had been during the summer of the Quidditch World Cup and the sight of the second eldest Weasley had shook him. Charlie had been tanned, tall and wore a bright smile that lit up the particularly gloomy day. Harry had been fascinated with him but put the feelings aside – along with those of Cedric Diggory – and labeling them as unimportant. He’d always though that he had felt admiration at the carefree way Charlie lived his life, but now realised it had been something more lustful.

He cursed himself for being so daft and blind to his feelings. Then again with Voldemort secured to his every thought, it would have been especially hard to struggle through his sexuality during all that had happened during that year. He closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. He rested his head against the cool stone wall and inhaled just as slowly. “And what exactly are you doing, Potter?” sneered Snape.

* * *

 

Draco’s blood was racing. He could feel each individual thump of his heart against his chest, attempting to break free of his ribcage. He was sure that he was hyperventilating and all he was sure of were that these things were very un-Malfoylike. Even in the presence of the Dark Lord, he’d never felt this terrified.

“What are you blabbering on about?” he asked, words trembling ever so slightly as they left his lips. “Don’t try to hide it _now_ , once it’s all out in the open. You know _exactly_ what I mean. So don’t try acting coy.” The words came out sharply from the boy’s mouth. His face was a mess of emotions that Draco couldn’t begin to decipher.

“What do you want?” Draco said proudly, lifting his head, trying to look superior – feel superior. The boy looked taken aback, much different from the cool demeanour that he’d kept up from the start of this confrontation. “Why would I want anything?” “Well you’ve certainly known for a long time now, so there must be something you want now that you’re deciding to blackmail me with this. So spit it out, then we can get this done and over with,” he spat out, almost too ruthlessly.

Theo looked like he’d been slapped and Draco had the strange urge to hug the boy who seemed so small now. “It’s just that… that I’ve had a crush on you for a while now and… and I don’t know what I was expecting to get from this but – you have to believe me, Draco – I never intended to blackmail you – I wouldn’t even think that – and its just that I’m sorry that I came off so strong and sweet Merlin, I’m rambling now.” Theo ran a hand through his already messy hair, eyes everywhere, hands fiddling with his tie. Draco’s eyes followed these movements almost seeing Harry in them. _Was this what someone looked like when they were in love?_

I’ll just… just go now.” And with that, Theo brushed past Draco and slipped through the door, leaving Draco feeling hollow and empty. Draco’s gaze followed him out of the room, staying on the door long after he was gone. _What the fuck had just happened?_

Draco’s mind was working furiously, despite his body being numb. Harry looked exactly like that when Draco was around him. He was exactly as fidgety and fumbling and disconcerted as Theo had been. Did this mean that Harry was in love with him? He had to find out. Picking himself up from his bed, he rushed to the door, mind coming up with a list of places where he would find the Boy Who Lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, please comment and leave kudos because they really mean a lot


	12. Just Get It Over With

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is at last thanks to procrastination and a lack of time :'))
> 
> also there seems to be some unintentional parallels from my other drarry fic yikes
> 
> on another note, I'm pretty sure this chapter title expresses the sentiments of anyone and everyone reading this

“I’m walking, Sir. What does it look like I’m doing?” Harry snarled. He wasn’t in the mood to handle Snape at this moment. Even looking at the Potion’s professor gave him a migraine, not to mention some very explicit images. “It looks like you’re about to faint, Mister Potter,” Snape said flatly, words tinged with annoying. “Perhaps a trip to Madam Pomfrey,” Snape suggested, though Harry doubted it was out of true sincerity.

“I’m quite fine, thank you Professor,” Harry said through grit teeth, ready to end the conversation. “Actually Potter, I was hoping to run into you. If you would follow me to my office.” Harry rolled his eyes. _What could Snape possibly want from him?_ Maybe he was going to be _obliviated_ of all he’d seen. That was definitely an offer he wasn’t going to turn down.

He would be grateful to be rid of those memories plaguing his mind. He wouldn’t want to bring up an image of Snape naked, whenever he thought of Draco. He shuddered as the image started to formulate in his mind. So he dutifully followed behind Snape as they descended into the underbelly of Hogwarts.

* * *

 

“I know that you love me, so don’t try to hide it!” “Oh Draco, and I thought I was hiding it so well.” Draco spun around to see Pansy clutching her chest theatrically and Blaise snickering at him. He growled, which only caused them to laugh harder. “I understand that you’re quite inept when it comes to these sorts of things, since you have no experience whatsoever,” Blaise managed to say without bursting into laughter, “but you really ought to know that screaming at someone isn’t going to make them confess their undying love for you – be it real or not.”

Draco took a moment to compose himself, so that he wouldn’t hex the fellow Slytherin. “Unlike you Blaise, I am not aromantic and therefore haven’t been single my whole life.” “At least I haven’t been rejected and am used to doing all the rejecting. Lets not forget the Astoria Greengrass incident. And unlike you, I have had plenty of partners in the past – despite them being for my own sexual gratification,” Blaise smirked. Pansy gagged at the turn of conversation.

“And who exactly is this mysterious person that likes you? They don’t seem very real at the moment,” Pansy added, steering the conversation back to Draco, waving her hands around to suggest their materiality. Draco rolled his eyes at the duo – they really were meant for each other. “I don’t need to tell you anything,” he snapped and walked away, leaving them laughing behind him. “Denial is the identifying factor!” Blaise called out, before Draco was out of earshot, fuming to himself.

* * *

 

The dank air of the dungeons sent chills down Harry’s spine and he wrapped his arms around himself in a pathetic attempt to contain his body heat. He shivered and Snape rolled his eyes at him. Harry was tempted to snarl at Snape, but restrained himself. The past few days, Harry had been an incarnation of angst and vexation and he didn’t know why.

If anyone asked, he would push all the blame on his unstable teenage hormones, but he knew the underlying reason of it all. Draco had been plaguing his mind and no matter what he did, he couldn’t seem to make the Slytherin leave. It was as if Draco had been permanently engraved in his mind and getting rid of the image would mean breaking everything down completely. Harry wasn’t ready to do that.

The eerie glow of the flames danced along the narrow passageway as Snape led Harry into his office. At least the office seemed fairly warm. Snape gestured towards a chair and Harry sat down reluctantly. He hated being at a disadvantage – so vulnerable to anyone. Defeating Voldemort had changed a lot of things and this was one of them.

Snape held all the leverage in this situation and Harry’s grip on the arms of the chair tightened. “So what exactly did you bring me here for?” Harry asked, breaking the tense silence. Snape raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes, though Harry was sure that it was a trick of the light. Snape would never show his annoyance in such an undignified way.

When Snape didn’t answer, Harry prodded again. “Going to _obliviate_ me? Well I expected it, with all I’ve seen. Don’t think you’d want word getting out about your _fascination_ with young boys. Let’s get it over with then, shall we? I have things to do, like your Potions essay. Which reminds me, how can you even mark all our essays if you spend your free time _fucking_ Draco?”

“That is enough, Potter!” Snape shouted, slamming his hands on the table. Harry flinched. He hadn’t even begun to process half the words that had come out of his mouth and he was immediately starting to regret them. The look in Snape’s eyes made Harry’s burst of confidence wither up and die, his Gryffindor bravery shrinking back into the recesses of his body. “If you had let me finish,” Snape said, with a pointed look at Harry, pinning him to the chair, “I actually brought you here to talk about Draco.”

* * *

 

Snape shouting Harry’s name brought Draco back to his senses. He looked up around the hallway, locating the source of the noise. It seemed to be coming from Snape’s office and Draco crept closer, pressing his ear against the door. As hard as he tried, all he heard were muffled sounds that seemed like gibberish to him. He stepped back and smoothed down his robes, trying to look inconspicuous. _What could Harry possibly be doing down here?_

Then it struck him. Snape no doubt would want to punish Harry for catching them in bed, or worse, _obliviate_ him. Draco stood back, wand pointed, mind already made up. “ _Alohomora_ ,” he whispered, the faint click of the lock opening the only sound in the empty hallway. Draco rushed in and planted himself between Harry and Snape, hands stretched wide to shield Harry from whatever Snape was about to do.

Draco’s breath hitched as he felt Harry stand up abruptly. He could almost feel the silhouette of the Gryffindor behind him, emanating heat. Draco forced himself not to look back. Snape raised an eyebrow, curiosity written plainly on his face. He swallowed nervously.

“What are you doing here, Draco?” Harry’s voice whispered behind him, the warm breath against his neck, making his hair stand up. He cleared his throat, racking his brain for an answer. He found none and swore softly, Harry chuckled behind him and he turned around to face him.

“Swearing is not your thing,” Harry commented, head cocked, smiling kindly. Draco felt his cheeks heat and knew he was blushing. He didn’t know that that he’d swore out loud. “I just heard Snape scream your name and I guess I thought he was trying to kill you or something. It sounds stupid now – I mean you defeated the Dark Lord. You could definitely take on Snape,” he said, clasping his hand together to ground himself and stop making a fool of himself. Snape snorted behind them. “Please do get a room and continue this anywhere but in my office,” Snape said with finality.

* * *

 

The thought of Draco being his knight in shining armour made Harry laugh. Draco seemed more like a damsel in distress at the top of an ivory tower, waiting to be saved. Then again, Draco would be too prideful to let anyone save him but himself. Harry put the thoughts away for later revisiting and returned to the very mundane reality where Draco was just another Hogwarts student.

After that very awkward encounter with Snape and Draco jumping between them, Harry didn’t know what was appropriate to feel. Snape had essentially given him the birds and the bees talk about not breaking Draco’s heart and all that stuff. Draco didn’t seem like he’d heard any of it and Harry intended to keep it that way.

Apparently everyone knew that Draco liked Harry except Harry himself who was still convinced that this was a dream or a cosmic joke being played on him by the universe – which had never been particularly nice to him before. He and Draco were walking to the Great Hall for dinner, or so Harry thought. Everything in his life seemed like a dull blur compared to the stark contrast that was Draco Malfoy.

There was about an arms length of space between the pair and Harry didn’t know whether it would be appropriate to move closer, only because everyone was goggling at them like they were a circus act ~~not because he wanted to~~. Tension hung above them like a storm cloud, clogging the air with a heavy silence neither of them wanted to breach.

Harry swallowed nervously, willing the Slytherin to say something – anything – if only it would make Harry stop staring at the way the blond carried himself – the ease of his strides, the arch of his back, the bobbing of his Adam’s apple, the curve of his lips. Harry eyes darted away, grabbing his hungry eyes away from Draco’s body.

He shouldn’t be looking at the Slytherin this way. He knew that. He already made his feelings very clear to Draco. Draco had made a mockery of him, laughing away Harry’s ‘supposed’ feelings. Even Ginny had seen through Harry’s pathetic façade. Harry put his head in his hands, shaking his head at his piteous lying skills. Everyone with eyes could see through him like glass.

Harry peered up to see Draco studying him, his pale eyebrows furrowed in concern. He looked as if he were about to reach out to Harry and touch his shoulder and Harry felt himself leaning into it unnoticeably. Draco’s hand jerked to a stop midair and Harry could see the multiple scenarios running through Draco’s head. In the end, Draco pulled his hand back and held it almost as if he had been stung.

Harry’s heart hurt slightly at the subtle rejection and he frowned at his traitorous feelings. This was all so very wrong. Draco’s tongue peaked out to lick his lips and Harry could almost imagine those lips pressed against his lips, his body, his cock. The thought startled him. He felt lightheaded and shaken, like he would fall over. This time Draco came over without hesitation and held him up.

Harry was grateful for the support – honestly – but being this close to Draco, feeling his warmth and breath and skin, Harry might just pass out. He knew that it wasn’t normal to want to faint when you’re in love, but then again, maybe it is. He’d never been very experienced in being in love and now he wondered how anybody could possibly stand this agony.

It’s called a crush, Harry reminded himself. It’s not supposed to kill you, despite what anybody describes it as. People don’t just faint when they’re in love, that’s beyond ridiculous. But his legs can’t seem to support him and he’s feeling dizzy and what was that Draco just said?

The world falls out from under him and Draco’s heaving him up into his arms and Harry’s suddenly awake. He can see everything so bright and clear that his eyes burn at the sudden intensity. He falls out of Draco’s arms, which elicits a shocked gasp from the Slytherin. Harry stands up, legs wobbling and just stares at Draco, because that’s the only thing his eyes can focus on.

There are spots dancing along his vision and he attempts to feebly swat them away. Draco looks like he’s about to carry Harry back into his arms and Harry starts to step back before losing his footing. He’s falling and his vision goes awry as his head collides with the hard ground beneath him, taking away all sense of the world. “Draco…” he whispers, before his mouth goes slack and he finally lets himself sink into unconsciousness.

* * *

 

Draco would scream, but that isn’t what Malfoys do. What would one do if the Chosen One lay unconscious before him? All reasonable thoughts left his head and he cursed before remembering that Harry didn’t like it. _Why the bloody hell should he care what Harry likes?_

“This fucking Gryffindor is going to be end of me,” Draco muttered, picking Harry up bridal style. The raven’s head lolled and Draco cursed again. Harry looked like he had one foot in the grave and Draco hoped that his efforts would stop that. Harry’s glasses hung dangerously off the bridge of his nose and Draco was tempted to push it up.

The steady thump of Harry’s heartbeat against his body made him run faster. Draco shut out the world around, focusing only on the boy in his arms and his feet propelling him towards the infirmary. He could feel the eyes boring into his back, permeating his skin and crawling under it. His legs were beginning to hurt, yet he didn’t slow his pace.

Draco wondered what his father would have to say about this particular scene. Surely something as out of character as this would eventually reach his father’s ears. It was almost as if Draco was begging to be lectured or punished for his insubordination. The though itself made Draco sweat more than he already was and he shut it down instantly.

He barged into the infirmary and delicately laid Harry onto a cot, placing a hand on Harry’s own causing Madam Pomfrey to squeal in surprise. “Who did this to him?” she asked, not trying to hide that she suspected Draco. Draco huffed, wiping a hand across his brow. “He just fell down, while we were walking to the Great Hall.” Madam Pomfrey raised an eyebrow at the statement but made no further comment on it.

“Well it seems like he’s just fainted. He probably hasn’t been eating – his blood sugar level is very low,” she said, waving her wand which emanated an eerie red glow along the length of his body. “He should wake up by himself in a while and then I’ll maybe get Weasley or Granger to get some food into him,” she continued, talking more to herself than Draco.

“I can make sure he eats,” Draco jumped at the opportunity, in addition to literally jumping from the chair he’d been sitting in at Harry’s bedside. Madam Pomfrey frowned, opening her mouth to say something, then deciding against it. Draco must have looked like an eager puppy because she only nodded curtly before walking away. “Just come to the Great Hall if anything happens and call me,” she said, already through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked it please leave kudos or a comment :))


	13. Raw And Honest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is kinda short but there's something interesting on Draco's side that I didn't want to squeeze into this chapter hehe

Harry woke up to the sight of a sleeping Draco. The blond was slumped in a chair, snoring softly. Harry sat up, putting on his glasses. Draco had a tiny scowl on his face and his nose was scrunched up in the cutest way. Harry smiled at the adorable image.

He took in his surroundings and rubbed his head. It hurt when he touched it and he put pressure on it to test out how painful it was. The answer was very. He yelped slightly as he pressed the bump again. Draco jolted upright at Harry’s sound of pain.

Draco looked like a concerned mother and Harry edged away as Draco took it upon himself to interrogate Harry and attempt to do a full body check. “Am I dreaming?” Harry asked, the fantasy starting to mildly confuse him. “Why in Merlin’s name would you be dreaming about something like this?” Draco snorted, trying to unbutton Harry’s shirt unsuccessfully.

“Why am I in the Infirmary?” Harry asked, swatting away Draco’s hands. “No wonder you aren’t in Ravenclaw, you bloody idiot. Don’t you remember anything? We were walking to the Great Hall and then you suddenly just dropped dead for no reason. Pomfrey said you weren’t eating enough and frankly I agree with her. I mean look at you,” he said, gesturing to Harry and picking up his wrist and shaking it in front of Harry’s eyes to emphasize its small size.

“I mean you look practically malnourished! What are those Muggles feeding you anyway? Bread and water, by the looks of it! Anyway, I’m supposed to feed you now,” Draco droned on, summoning a plate of what looked like quiche. “You are not feeding me,” Harry retorted, deciding to speak up at last. “Pomfrey’s orders I’m afraid,” Draco said with a small but mischievous smile.

“I think I’m capable enough of feeding myself,” Harry said with finality, grabbing the plate from Draco, who pouted and Merlin did it look cute. He picked up a fork and poked the food gingerly, moving it around the plate. Draco’s unwavering gaze made him slightly uncomfortable and self-conscious.

“Could you possibly look away?” Harry asked sheepishly, cutting the food slowly. “Why, so you can throw your food away? Anorexia will not look good on you, Potter,” Draco said, shuddering at the thought that Harry would possibly be anorexic. Harry felt fondness that Draco was showing that he cared about Harry – even if it was in his own weird way.

"Its just that I’m not used to anyone staring right at me when I’m eating,” Harry said, still pushing the food around his plate. “Harry, you must be really daft if you think that nobody stares at you, what with you defeating the Dark Lord and all,” Draco snorted.

Harry tensed up at Draco’s casual use of his name. He still hadn’t gotten used the way Draco said it. He’d noticed Draco alternating between calling him Harry and Potter. Whenever Draco called him Harry, it caused him shiver involuntarily. The mere sound of his name on Draco’s lips did unexplainable things to his body.

When Draco didn’t budge, Harry slowly started picking at the food. His stomach growled as he savoured his first proper meal in days. He finished it in record time and was still hungry, though he didn’t admit that to Draco. Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out something wrapped in a napkin.

Draco unwrapped it carefully, like it was a fragile object, and presented Harry with a treacle tart. “I noticed that you had a particular affinity for these,” Draco said quietly, blushing slightly. The words echoed around the room and Harry felt himself blushing too as he accepted the meagre gift.

“Thank you,” Harry replied, holding the tart like it was made of glass. He was shocked that Draco had noticed something so small and insignificant about him. He knew that he shouldn’t have been feeling like Draco had presented him with the moon, but that was exactly how he felt right now. Maybe being Draco’s boyfriend wouldn’t be so bad…

* * *

 

Draco watched Harry nibble at the treacle tart like it was a delicacy and not like he’d just swallowed the quiche in one mouthful. The silence and Harry’s company made Draco feel an odd sense of comfort and he stopped himself from saying anything that would break the silence.

When Harry had finally finished the tart, Draco shifted closer, preparing to make his confession. “Harry…” he began, moving to sit on the bed. Harry’s eyes widened at the sudden gesture, but stayed under the covers unflinching. “You know I’ve noticed something about you recently and is quite odd now that I think about it,” he continued.

Harry tensed up as the words left Draco’s mouth. Maybe Harry had been expecting this confrontation for a long time. Well that definitely eased Draco’s situation. “I know that you like me and not like me as in a friends sort of way but as in a romantic I-want-to-be-your-boyfriend sort of way,” Draco blurted out, then covering his mouth with his hand.

He immediately regretted saying that. The words didn’t even sound like his. What had been in his mind and what he had said sounded distorted and unnatural. Yet, it also sounded rawer and more honest than something he would have ever said in any reality.

Harry’s mouth was open and the only noticeable movement was his eyes blinking like he expected this to be a dream. Draco was sure that he was blushing crimson red. He fingered his robes, waiting for Harry to fill the air with rejection and repulsion. He looked down, and then forced himself to look up, back at Harry.

Harry still hadn’t done anything to make a move. His breaths however had become more erratic and Draco prayed to Merlin that the raven wouldn’t faint again. That would be hard to explain to Madam Pomfrey. Harry licked his lips, wetting the pink skin. Draco’s eyes greedily drank up the image.

Harry opened his mouth and Draco edged closer, waiting for Harry to say something – anything – if it would rid him of this agony. “I –” Harry started before being cut off by the doors of the Infirmary being flung open. Draco’s head turned, ready to hex the person who had interrupted this anticipated moment.

It was Hermione, Ron and Ginny, being followed closely by Neville and Luna. He scowled before tuning back to Harry whose words seemed to be forgotten as he processed the sight of his friends. This would only get more awkward if Draco was present. Draco stood up, striding towards the door.

He walked smack into Ron, whose eyes widened in what looked like recognition? But that wouldn’t make sense. Ron had known Draco since First Year, yet know, Ron seemed to have just put together the pieces in a jigsaw puzzle and the thought itself unnerved Draco. “Hey Malfoy,” he called out, but Draco had already left by then.

* * *

 

Harry stood up, pushing himself out of bed as Draco left. He’d meant to confess, to tell Draco everything and now the Slytherin had just slithered out of his grasp. He groaned loudly and sat back down on the bed, as the crowd of people surrounded him.

“What was going on between the both of you?” Ron asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. “Nothing important,” Harry countered, fuming internally. “It seems like we interrupted something important over there,” Hermione added, sitting down on the bed where Draco had been just moments ago. “It’s really nothing,” he said, sighing. The damage had been done and he couldn’t do anything about it anymore. He’d definitely be able to find Draco and tell him later.

In any other situation, Harry would’ve loved to tell Hermione and Ron everything and divulge all his secrets to them, but this was different. They didn’t seem like the right people to talk to, if that was even possible. He felt like he needed to tell an impartial person who had no prior opinion on the situation so they could tell him what to do.

He looked up and was met with the kind understanding face on none other than Luna Lovegood. Perfect. “Can I speak to Luna?” Harry asked. “Alone,” Harry added when nobody made to leave. He glared at Ron who was laughing to himself and used his eyes to plead with Hermione to get everyone else away. She nodded subtly.

“You know I think Harry needs to rest some more. We should leave him,” she said, forcefully dragging Ron by the elbow away. “Bye Harry,” Neville called out, waving as the entourage left. Harry waved back, mind drifting off to Draco.

“I’m assuming this is about Draco,” Luna said, more of a statement than a question. Harry was startled but smiled at Luna’s sharp wit. She was always so aware of things and at first it had been a discomfort to Harry but know it was exactly what he needed. He gestured for Luna to sit to where Draco had been just moments ago.

“So both of you are friends now?” she stated, looking around the room as if she’d never been here before. She crossed her legs and sat down on the bed, still not looking at Harry. Harry thought about it. Were they at that stage yet? With all that they’d gone through, were they allowed to call each other that? Draco clearly seemed to want more than just being _friends_. “I think that’s safe to say,” Harry managed to cough out.

“Well then, what seems to be the problem?” Luna asked, turning to face Harry, tilting her head at him inquisitorially. “Well Draco wants to be more than friends, from what I’ve gathered,” Harry gulped as he said the words. He knew Luna wouldn’t tell anyone but it was still terrifying to say it out loud.

“And how about you?” she continued, as if she were inquiring about the weather and not something that Harry still not come to terms to. “I…I think I want that too, if I’m being honest with myself.” Luna laughed, a short sweet, melodic thing which ended too fast for Harry to fully process.

“Why’d you laugh? Do you think it’s funny?” Harry asked, never expecting Luna to be the judgemental type at all. “What I find funny is that both of you seem to want to be together and yet you’re not. That’s extremely hilarious. I don’t see a problem here at all,” Luna said, getting up and skipping towards the door. “Bye Harry, I hope you get better soon,” she said before closing the door behind her, humming something to herself, leaving Harry very perplexed indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if liked this, please feel free to leave kudos and maybe comment


	14. I'm Not Good Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this update has taken forever but there's only gonna be a few more chapters before this story is complete yay

Draco ran to the dorms and flopped onto his bed. He’d contemplated punching a wall, but decided against it at the last moment. It would do no good to break his hand, when he wasn’t even in the right set of mind to cast a healing charm on it. He settled on punching his pillow as hard as he could, pummelling it until he thought he could hear it squeak for mercy.

Draco looked up to see Theodore Nott, standing in the doorway, book clutched to his chest as he stared at Draco. “I’ll j…just leave now,” he stuttered, turning clumsily to leave Draco alone to his private aggression. “No.”

“What?” Theo coughed out. “I said no, Theo. Don’t you understand simple English?” Draco asked mockingly, cocking his head. “Come here,” he gestured. Theo carefully placed the book on his bed before walking over to stand in front of Draco. He fidgeted uncomfortably, playing with his fingers and curling them in his robes.

“So you have an enormous crush on me, eh?” Draco smirked, looking up at Theo. “I…I mean it’s of a fairly reasonable size,” he stuttered, blushing furiously, hands knotting further in his robes. Draco stood up and placed his hands on Theo’s shoulders. The boy was slightly shorter than him, and his copper eyes shone up at him with what could only be described as awe and lust.

Draco leaned forward and pressed his lips against Theo’s, bringing his hand up to push it through his dark brown curls, pulling slightly. He heard Theo moan into the kiss, and he let himself go. Maybe enough distraction could make him forget about that insufferable Gryffindor.

* * *

Harry squinted at the Marauders’ Map, eyeing the dots scrambling around like ants. He located Draco’s dot along with Theodore Nott’s in the Slytherin dorms. Racking his brain, he didn’t remember Draco being particularly close to Theodore and he didn’t know enough about the Slytherin’s character to barge into their dorm. _Was Theodore the type to hex him or just sneer at him and ignore him?_ He wasn’t in the mood to find out.

He flopped onto the bed, closing his eyes, itching to run into Draco’s arms. He brought up the thought of Draco hugging him, the skin against skin contact, the reverent way that Draco would say his name. He could almost physically feel all of it and it was pure torture on his body.

Fuck Theodore! He was going to barge into the Slytherin dorms and ravish Draco until the blond couldn’t say anything but his name. He was going to strip Draco of all his insecurities and fears – and not to mention clothes – until the Slytherin was laid bare beneath him. He was going to confess everything he had been bottling up and let it spill out of him and drown him in a flood so vast that he couldn’t out swim it. Today was the day Harry was going to finally indulge himself.

* * *

“Do you really want to do this,” squeaked Theo, body spread underneath Draco. He averted his eyes, absent-mindedly pushing a hand through his russet curls. “Of course I do, Theo,” Draco said, pinning the boy’s hands above his head.  
“Have you ever done this before?” Theo asked, voice small, trembling ever so slightly. Draco nodded and planted a kiss on Theo’s jaw, trailing his tongue along the length of it and down his throat. Theo tilted his head, urging Draco on to continue his languid ministrations.

Draco lowered his groin onto Theo’s and shamelessly rutted against his clothed cock, before pulling away almost as instantly. Theo bucked his hips, craving the friction against his throbbing erection. “Take them off,” Theo pleaded, desperation dripping from his words. “I want us both naked,” he continued, whining as a moan was ripped from him due to Draco’s attention to his nipples.

Theo sat up, pushing Draco down, positioning himself on Draco’s hips and rolling his own slowly. Draco bit his lip at the sudden change of position but didn’t protest. He loved being dominated by a good-looking man.

“Do you like this?” Theo quipped, smirking as he pinned Draco’s hands above his head, mimicking what Draco had done to him earlier. Theo slowly unbuttoned Draco’s shirt, tracing his finger along Draco’s abdomen as he did. Draco shivered as the minimal contact sent tendrils of pleasure down his spine. He arched upwards, only to be held down by Theo’s weight on him.

Theo flung off his shirt along with Draco’s and quickly slipped out of the rest of his clothes, revealing a fully hard cock already dripping precum. He kneeled between Draco’s legs and rid him of his pants and underwear in one swift tug.

Draco’s cock lay half-erect against his stomach, drops of precum, covering the tip. Draco smirked as Theo gaped at it.

“Like what you see?” Draco queried, a smile playing on his lips. Theo responded by arching forwards, making their slick cocks rub against each other. Draco moaned, fisting his hand in the silk sheets of his bed. “Oh yes,” Draco vocalised, as Theo grasped both their cocks together at the base and started pumping his hand up and down their shafts as well as rolling his hips.

The friction and pressure of Theo’s hand was driving Draco crazy and he desperately tried to arch upwards to get more. “Yes Harry, Merlin yes,” Draco moaned, the words slipping out without thought. “What?” Theo shouted, jumping back, brows furrowed in confusion. Draco opened his eyes, minded clouded with lust as his brain fully processed what he had just said.

“I didn’t mean that,” he blurted out, slapping his hand over his mouth as if it would take away the words. Theo’s erratic breathing evened out and his eyes shone with hurt and tears. “So I’m just a substitute? I mean I should’ve guessed. You’d never be interested in me otherwise. We’re all just toys to you, aren’t we, Draco?” Theo muttered more to himself than Draco, already putting on his clothes with ardour. “No, it’s not that,” Draco said, clumsily reaching out for him, despite his indecorous state of undress. Theo offhandedly waved away Draco’s hands, laughing mirthlessly to himself as he walked out of the room with a slam of the door, not bothering to look back once.

* * *

Harry slunk into the Slytherin common room, carefully avoiding running into anyone lest he be found out. Sneaking in behind a third-year had been easy, but navigating the common room was more complicated than finding all the Horcruxes. Turning to climb up the stairs to what should lead to the Slytherin boys’ dorms, he nearly walked right into Theodore Nott, who seemed just as flustered, as Harry must’ve been.

Harry made to say something, then realised that he was under the Invisibility Cloak and hearing the voice of Harry Potter wasn’t something Slytherins were accustomed to – whether he was physically present or not. He shook his head and ducked around the miserable looking Slytherin, deciding that he had no right to pry – even though the boy looked like he was about to burst into tears at any second.

Harry carefully tiptoed up the stairs, wary of his surroundings, hugging the wall as he ascended. He reached the top, faced with a closed door. He moved to open it and thee stopped. _What was he even going to say_? He had no premeditated plan or course of action. He smiled wistfully at the door.

He could turn back right now and no one would be the wiser. He was being forced to do this, yet he knew he’d throw himself off the Astronomy Tower if he put off these feelings any longer. He pushed open the door, which to is surprise wasn’t locked and stepped inside to see Draco, shirtless, a sheen of sweat coating his body, sitting on his bed with his head in his hands.

The pale boy’s body trembled and sat upright as Harry carefully closed the door. “It’s me,” Harry announced, dropping the cloak onto the floor, holding up his hands in mock surrender. He squeaked as Draco ran to him and locked him in a tight embrace, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder.

* * *

When the door opened, Draco had thought that it was Theo coming back to scowl or hex him. He’d sabotaged their friendship by leading Theo on. He’d done the most despicable thing. He wasn’t ever going to be forgiven, and frankly he didn't deserve to be.

When Harry had revealed himself, he hadn’t even thought before running into the Gryffindor’s outstretched arms and burying his head in the crook of his neck. He felt Harry’s warm arms wrap around his body in an almost possessive embrace. He never wanted to do anything else, other than stay in Harry’s arms forever. He’d do anything to make time stand still in this moment, if only he could be with Harry.

“It’s okay,” Harry murmured, stroking his back, as he whispered in is ear. “I don’t deserve you,” Draco whispered, words trembling like his body had been. “Don’t say things like that,” cooed Harry, forcing Draco to look at him. He held Draco by the shoulders and looked into his eyes. Draco could feel the tears forming and despite his resolve, couldn’t stop them from falling over his lids and streaking down his cheeks.

“I think I love you,” whispered Harry. “I think I have for a long time.” Harry bit his lip, worrying it till it flushed red. Draco stared at the hypnotic action, caught in a trance by the sudden confession. “No, you don’t,” Draco found himself whispering back.

Harry frowned, mouth opening in shock and confusion. Before Harry could say anything, Draco cut him off. “You think you’re in love with me, but you’re wrong. Nobody could love such a pathetic, miserable being,” he said, caressing Harry’s cheek, smiling resignedly. He wouldn’t hurt anyone anymore.  
Loving Harry would only cause the raven pain, and suffering, and anguish. He couldn’t bring himself to hurt the Gryffindor like that. Harry deserved someone who was perfect, and loving, and faultless. He didn’t need some hopeless desperado following him around and leeching the happiness out of his life. Harry deserved sunshine and daisies, not tears and iniquity.

He pulled himself out of Harry’s embrace, the cold of the dungeons, leeching into him in its place. He stood up straighter and forced himself to scowl at Harry. “You’re just caught up in your own little world, _Potter_. Just leave, before you incriminate yourself further,” Draco spat, feeling his voice crack. Harry stepped forward, eyes glistening with tears.

“No, I’m not going anywhere,” Harry proclaimed, stepping forward. “I’ve spent enough time trying to ignore my feelings, and I don’t know about you, but I’m sick and tired of hiding. I don’t know if this is going to work out or if we’re going to break up after a week, but I want to at least try, Merlin kill me if that’s so wrong.” Draco bit his lip, hard. He nodded.

There was no use fighting with a Gryffindor when they were like this. However, Draco could see the Slytherin ambition shining in Harry’s eyes and wondered what it could have been if Harry had been in his house. He nodded again, more resolutely this time. Harry smiled, a bright beaming one before running and sweeping Draco up in his arms.

Draco felt warmth spread from his chest to the top of his head to the tip of his toes. He allowed himself to indulge in this one thing, just for now. Because, after today, he would have to make Harry hate him. That was the only way he could ensure Harry’s happiness.

It was going to rip up his heart, and shatter it into a million miniscule pieces. But for Harry, he would do it. He would let himself be forgotten and tossed aside, if only Harry realised that he was no good for him and moved on to someone better – someone that wasn’t Draco Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked what you read, please leave kudos and comment


	15. Making Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried - emphasis on the tried - to make this chapter happy and cute because the next chapters are gonna be angsty af but I clearly failed so bye and I hope you enjoy

Draco let the firm grip of Harry’s hand on his lull his erratic heartbeat into a semblance of normalcy. He took in a deep breath, reminding himself of exactly what was going to happen next. _He had a plan_ , he reminded himself. However, a tiny part of his brain was gushing about how sensational the feeling of Harry’s hand was, the smoothness of his skin, the fit of it in his own hand.

He shook the thoughts away like flies. He didn’t need to get distracted when he had a plan. He pulled Harry closer, looping his arm around Harry’s waist, pulling the Gryffindor flush against his side. Harry blushed, his cheeks reddening to match his tie. Draco’s heart fluttered at the sight and he cursed his traitorous body for reacting.

He could acutely feel the stares and hear the hushed whispers surrounding the duo as they walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. The raven paid no heed to them, clearly used to the ungodly amount of attention that came with being the Chosen One. Draco however, had had no such experience. Being gawked at was one thing, but this was on a whole other level.

Harry’s smile was radiant as he turned his head to Draco and nuzzled his head between the crook of taller boy’s shoulder and neck. Draco’s breath hitched, as Harry’s warm breath tickled his neck, sending a shiver down his spine. He felt himself blushing, willing it to stop to no avail. “You’re blushing, Draco,” Harry whispered, placing a soft kiss on his neck.

  
“Well, that’s what one does when somebody kisses their neck in public,” Draco managed to cough out. “I’m pretty sure you’d blush just as much if we did it in my bed,” Harry quipped, still nuzzling Draco’s neck. Draco gulped and Harry laughed, pulling away and leaning on Draco’s shoulder as the imposing wooden door loomed in front of them.

* * *

 

The whole of yesterday had seemed like a whirlwind. Having Draco this intimately made him feel giddy. He was going to walk into the Great Hall with Draco on his arm for everyone to see. Who cares what they were going to say? Who cared what they thought? He would have had to be blind not to notice the dirty looks being shot his way as they proclaimed their relationship.

When he was dating Ginny, it had been the same thing. People would always be jealous of who he was dating and that would sadly never change. Maybe it was due to the fact that he had a boy on his arm and not some pretty girl that had caused a massive uproar.

He thought of Dean and Seamus and how completely and totally in love they were. He wanted to have that. He deserved to have that, probably more so than anyone. But he was the Boy Who Lived, and life wasn’t supposed to be easy for him – it never was that simple.

* * *

 

Draco felt Harry straighten up at his side as he pushed open the foreboding wooden doors that would forever change his life. To say that everyone stopped and stared would be an understatement. At least 3 girls broke into tears, there was the clattering of cutlery that filled up the silence in the air, and Draco thought he could feel at least a quarter of the female students – and a few of the males – planning his funeral.

Harry stiffened beside him, but recovered much faster than Draco, tiptoeing and planting a kiss on Draco’s cheek, causing warmth to bloom in its wake. “See you during Potions,” Harry said, smiling and giving a short wave as he bounded towards the Gryffindor table. Before Draco could formulate a proper response, let alone say anything, Pansy was dragging him to the Slytherin table with an unforgiving grip.

“I’m one of your closest friend and you don’t even bother to tell me that you’re shagging _Potter_?” she whined. Blaise shrugged, as if saying that Draco had asked for it and offered no other support. “I’m not shagging him,” Draco countered, mildly offended that he was being interrogated while Harry seemed to be having no issues at the Gryffindor table.

“Yet!” Pansy screeched, flapping her arms around like a deranged bird doing a mating dance. Draco coughed on the word. “I mean we all suspected you were gay, but Potter? Don’t your balls feel the least bit traitorous when you’re shagging him?” she squealed, clearly never getting over this any time soon. “I thought we were friends, Draco,” she said, eyes downcast, sadness tingeing her words. Draco looked down, refusing to meet her gaze. He felt guilty, even though if he had to choose again, he still wouldn’t tell her.

“Well, we all already know that Draco is just a selfish manipulative git, so why bother, Pansy?” Theo interjected, angrily shoving scrambled eggs into his mouth. “Someone is clearly feeling all the angst in the air,” Pansy concluded, rolling her eyes and completely avoiding Theo’s outburst. “Okay listen here, Malfoy, just think what it would be like if me and Blaise were shagging and didn’t tell you?”

“Aren’t you already?” Draco quipped, cocking his head and smiling lewdly. Blaise choked on his pumpkin juice and Pansy let out a horrified shriek and slapped Draco, leaving a stinging red mark on his cheek. “It only happened once,” she screeched, her face as red as a tomato. “I don’t even remember it amongst all the others,” Blaise added, as if he thought that would help the situation, only earning him a slap from Pansy as well. “You said I was the best you’d ever had,” she wailed, now attracting the attention of the whole Slytherin table – as if she hadn’t already earned it.

“I say that to everyone,” Blaise said offhandedly, continuing to sip on his pumpkin juice. Draco laughed, relieved that the attention was off him and directed at someone else. Hearing about Blaise and Pansy’s sexual exploits were comical and a pleasant reprieve from the intricate plan he was setting up for Harry.

* * *

 

The commotion across the Great Hall at the Slytherin table was drawing eyes and disrupting the atmosphere of the once peaceful dining room. Draco and Blaise Zabini had been slapped by a hysteric Pansy Parkinson who was going on about what could only be a one-night stand with one of the boys present. Harry sincerely hoped that it wasn’t Draco.

He hadn’t gotten as much action when he seated himself at the Gryffindor table and he was ever thankful for that. Ron had given him a goofy, self-indulgent grin and laughed to himself while trying to talk to Hermione about how amazing Harry would look sporting a wedding dress. Hermione – the more sensible of the two – had just rolled her eyes at him and congratulated Harry on his new boyfriend.

The most shocked of the group had to be Seamus, whose mouth hung agape up till now. Dean had tried to comfort his boyfriend to no avail, cooing and stroking his shoulders while the Irish just pointed and babbled incoherent words. Dean had smiled apologetically at him and flashed him a thumbs up before going back to attending to a traumatised Seamus. Neville was just dejectedly pushing his food around his plate, openly voicing the fact that he couldn’t get anyone – girl or boy.

Harry had offered him his condolences if that meant anything at all. Neville just waved them away, mumbling to himself. Ginny was competing with her brother for being the most eccentric of the lot and giving Harry sordid looks and making crude gestures with her hands that Harry couldn’t help but stare at. Ginny’s squeal – or was it Ron’s? – made Harry jump, causing him to lean back into a tall figure standing behind him.

Harry looked up to find Draco standing behind him, beaming at him while he slid his hands onto Harry’s shoulders. The sunlight illuminating him from behind, cast the blond in a halo of silver, making him look like he was an angel descended from the heavens. If Harry squinted, Draco looked like he was wearing a silver crown – quite befitting for the Slytherin Prince.

* * *

 

“Hi, love,” Draco purred, leaning down to say it in Harry’s ear. Weasley was blushing as red as his hair and Granger – were they dating? – looked to be a similar shade. Harry stuttered, saying something incoherent before moving to let Draco sit down beside him. “What was going on at the Slytherin table?” Harry asked, clearing his throat.

“Oh, just the usual scandals and sinful transgressions,” Draco said offhandedly, casually glancing back to see Pansy still throwing a fit. She was probably never going to let this go. He turned his attention back to the table, looking fondly at Harry as he absentmindedly toyed with the raven’s hair.

A dark-skinned boy sitting next to Longbottom cleared his throat, causing Draco to lazily slide his gaze over to him. He attempted to look slightly displeased at the distraction, but stopped short when he was greeted with the sight of the lithe Chaser of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. His jaw dropped to the ground and he quickly composed himself into indifference. “It’s Dean Thomas, right?” he asked, satisfaction when his mouth found the name.

The boy coughed and nodded, probably dumbfounded that Draco knew his name. Draco smiled triumphantly and noticed the subtle tightening of another student’s hand on Dean’s arm. Draco smirked. This would do wonderfully as an addition to his plan. Harry’s arm found its way around his waist, a tether back to the present. But for now, he would indulge in Harry’s company.

* * *

 

Harry pulled Draco closer. He – probably along with the rest of his friends – was shocked that Draco knew Dean’s name, let alone use it. Draco had taken to calling Ron and Hermione, Weasley and Granger respectively and it was a habit that Harry hoped to break soon. Maybe Draco was finally changing his ways and making an effort. Harry rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek, which caused the pale boy to flush with colour.

“Mind introducing us,” Dean said, still slightly perturbed at Draco’s attention. “I don’t think I need an introduction,” Draco interjected, “but if you must know, I’m the ever charming and liberal Draco Malfoy.” This seemed like it was directed at Dean particularly, which made no sense whatsoever to Harry since he was pretty sure that the boys had never been fond of each other.

“And we’re dating,” Harry added, more as an afterthought than anything else. “Of course we are” Draco said with flourish, though it sounded vaguely sarcastic. Harry couldn’t tell. “Congratulations, once again guys,” Dean said, allowing Seamus to lean on him in the process. “Yeah guys, we can give you some advice if you want it,” Seamus added, winking, causing Ron to gag comically. “Don’t you dare taint Harry’s pure mind,” Ron screeched, trying to stand up, before being pulled down by Hermione.

“Oh you guys don’t need to worry about any of that. While Harry may be innocent and clueless, I have enough experience and imagination for the both of us,” Draco quipped, winking at nobody in particular though Ginny was a furious shade of red. Harry felt his cheeks heat. His mind brought up the image of Draco on his knees once again, and no matter how hard Harry tried, it refused to budge.

Draco abruptly pulled Harry up to his feet, “I’m afraid Harry needs to help me right now, so you’ll have to forgive me for stealing him away so suddenly,” Draco remarked, dragging Harry away from the Gryffindor table before anyone could protest. “What are you doing?!” Harry exclaimed, wrenching his hand from Draco’s snakelike grip.

“It may have escaped your notice, but you seem to have a little situation down there,” Draco commented, eyeing Harry’s crotch. Harry was now painfully aware of the hard-on he was sporting and instinctively went to cover it with his hands. “If you do _that_ , people will definitely notice,” Draco said in somewhat condescending tone. Harry pouted, and Draco smiled before placing a chaste kiss on Harry’s lips.

“If I knew you would get _that_ turned on by dirty talk, I wouldn’t have done it out of the bedroom,” Draco quipped, smirking and earning a playful shove from blushing Harry. “You don’t have to be embarrassed, love,” Draco said, placing his hands on Harry’s cheeks. “This is _exactly_ what boyfriends are for, so I’ll help you take care of that little situation down there, and maybe you can help me take care of mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you like what you read, please leave kudos and comment ;))


	16. Dirty Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes yes I am aware that I update very slowly but just know that I'm going to finish this story one way or another, even if it kills me. Also please do me a favour and check out my other drarry fic (which has much better writing & plot) because it's on a completely different level than this one

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Harry said, more to himself than to Draco. Draco smirked, pushing Harry into a storage closet that didn’t seem to be in use at the moment. Harry looked up at Draco, face flushed, heart beating frantically against his ribcage, like it was going to break free any moment now.

“I can’t believe the Boy Who Lived has a kink for dirty talk,” Draco exclaimed, smirking, casually unbuttoning his shirt. “I do not!” Harry retorted, blushing furiously. “Don’t worry Harry, I don’t kinkshame, but I’ll let you know right now that if you so much as _look_ at my feet the wrong way, I will hex you.” Harry laughed, the tension dissipating out of him. Only Draco would be able to make such an awkward and intense situation fun for him.

Harry straightened up and wrapped his arms around Draco’s neck, pulling the blond in for a kiss. Their lips melted together and decadent pleasure coursed through Harry’s veins like morphine, drugging him into a stupor. He bit Draco’s bottom lip lightly, eliciting a sweet moan from the Slytherin. Harry felt Draco’s hands trail down his back and stop at his waistband, toying with it. Draco’s hand slowly danced to the front and unbuttoned his jeans artfully, causing Harry to pull away abruptly.

“Are you okay?” asked Draco quizzically, cocking his head, exposing the pale length of his neck. Harry nodded, words eluding him. “I…I want to be in control,” he voiced shakily, feeling his cheeks heat. Draco smiled, “I thought you’d never ask. You’re the one all worked up after all,” he said, with a gesture towards Harry’s erection. “And I definitely don’t object to someone else doing all the work for me.”

Harry pulled Draco back into a kiss, his tongue slipping into Draco’s mouth and exploring the taste of the Slytherin. He tasted sweet, like the treacle tarts at breakfast and Harry devoured the taste. Draco was moaning pathetically, shamelessly rutting against Harry for friction that both of them dearly craved and if anything, having the blond so desperate for him, turned Harry on even more.

* * *

Draco didn’t even know where Harry had learned to do such things with his mouth when the Gryffindor latched onto his neck and started teasing the sensitive skin there. Draco was certain that the raven was going to be leaving marks that he had to cover up, but wasn’t sure he wanted to. It send a thrill through him letting everyone plainly know that he had been claimed by none other than Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived.

He loosed a moan as Harry moved down, turning his attention to Draco’s nipples, taking one into his mouth while teasing the other between his thumb and forefinger. He felt his cock twitching, hardening under Harry’s ministrations. Before he could moan again, Harry had moved down, hooking his fingers in Draco’s waistband, pulling both Draco’s pants and underwear down to his ankles in one swift tug. The chilly air made Draco’s nipples harden, self-consciousness making his face red.

Harry smirked up at him and stood up, capturing Draco’s lips once again with fervour and passion. The friction against his cock was making him giddy and he thrust against Harry’s body, hoping to get more of that delectable indulgence running through his system. Pulling away, he asked, “Have you ever gotten a blowjob?” Harry grinned lopsidedly and shook his head, blushing crimson as well. “That’s a bloody shame,” Draco concluded, dropping to his knees and ridding Harry of his bottoms.

Harry’s cock stood proudly erect, precum already beading at the tip. Draco swallowed, then leaned forward and kissed the tip experimentally to see Harry’s reaction. Harry inhaled sharply, hands gripping the edge of a table that he was leaning against. The action was so erotic in itself that Draco took a moment to savour it, willing himself not to come just at the sight of Harry drowned in bliss. Draco smirked before licking a stripe on the underside of Harry’s cock, from base to tip, tonguing the slit as he did. Harry’s eyes rolled back in pleasure and the Gryffindor let loose a guttural moan, clenching the table with white-knuckled hands.

Draco slowly opened his mouth and took Harry in, sliding the cock into his mouth without choking on it. Harry keened and was muttering expletives to himself, but all Draco was focused on was making the Gryffindor feel good. He only stopped to relax when his nose was pressed against the base of Harry’s cock, inhaling the heavy musk of sex that drenched the air.

Draco all but choked when the raven threaded his fingers in his hair, causing him to moan around Harry’s cock. With little encouragement, he started moving, bobbing his head along the length of Harry, sucking hard when he reached the head, and relaxing his throat when he reached the base. He reached up and fondled Harry’s balls, which resulted in the Gryffindor sporadically thrusting forward, and thereafter mumbling a litany of apologies. Draco just shook his head and continued, not letting anything deter him.

* * *

“I’m…I’m so close,” Harry whimpered after a while and Draco seemed to take that as a cue to remove his mouth with pop. Harry whimpered at the loss of heat and pressure and Draco laughed, as if him being a tease was all part of this delirious plan.

“As much as I want you to fuck my mouth and cum down my throat, I’ll save that for another time when I don’t have to use my throat for anything else,” Draco said matter-of-factly, standing up. Harry’s cock twitched at Draco’s crude words. _Maybe he did have a kink for dirty talk?_

The Slytherin’s voice was slightly hoarse and he pressed forward, putting his body against Harry’s. Harry could acutely feel the length of Draco’s cock pressed against his thigh and he unconsciously moved so that his own cock brushed against it. Both of them moaned in pleasure at the contact. Harry was so close and he could almost feel his libido starting to swell along with his cock.

Draco placed his hand at the base of Harry’s cock and squeezed slightly before moving it up the length. Draco’s movements were agonisingly unhurried and Harry thrust into the blond’s hand in an attempt to get him to speed up. Draco just made a displeased sound as he reached the head and pressed a finger to Harry’s slit and rubbed. Harry heard himself whine with need as he thrust into the column of Draco’s hand.

Draco pushed their cocks together, dragging his hand along the both of them, the friction and heat driving Harry to near madness. Draco’s breaths were coming out uneven as he sped up his pace, his wrist working up and down both of their cocks together. Harry, unable to be detached from the matter any longer, joined Draco’s hand in pumping their cocks.

Draco was leaning against Harry’s body, head resting on his shoulder as he panted in time with his strokes, garbled speech interspersed with his moans. Harry felt his balls tighten and before he knew it, he was coming. He cried out Draco’s name as he climaxed, the Slytherin’s hand still moving frantically in an attempt to follow Harry over the edge.

Draco came with a shout, the Slytherin biting Harry’s shoulder as he orgasmed. Harry felt Draco’s come spurt over their hands and their stomachs, the sticky mess mingling with their sweat and post-coital bliss. Overstimulation was making Harry heady as their hands finally came to a stop, the lazy strokes weaning them off their ecstasy.

* * *

Draco detached himself from Harry’s shoulder and smiled triumphantly at the teeth marks that marred the Gryffindor’s golden skin. Harry reached up, clearly intending to cup his face and kiss him before he pulled back, remembering the sticky fluid covering his hand. Draco smiled, his body reacting to an idea that hadn’t finished forming in his mind.

The bitter taste of cum filled Draco’s mouth as he licked Harry’s fingers clean, sucking the fingers into his mouth. Harry’s mouth was agape as his eyes followed the erotic scene in front of him. The raven swallowed nervously as Draco pulled Harry’s fingers out of his mouth with a pop. He laved his tongue over the fingers, making sure to get every drop of cum that had been spilled.

Harry’s eyes followed the languid motions of his tongue, hypnotised by the way they danced around his fingers. Draco pulled away licking his lips then his own hand before picking up his wand and casting an artful _scourgify_. Harry’s mouth was still agape when Draco had finished dressing and he leaned over to press a light kiss on the Gryffindor’s lips.

This woke Harry up from his stupor and he flushed, looking everywhere except at Draco’s eyes. “T-that was nice,” he stuttered, running a hand through his hair as Draco handed him his clothes. “I would think it more amazing and mind-blowing – pardon the pun – by the sounds you were making a few moments ago,” he added offhandedly while Harry choked.

With a gesture, Draco walked out of the storage room, leaving the half-dressed Gryffindor to stumble out as he attempted to button his shirt. The raven looked specially cute, all flustered and speechless, and Draco found himself smiling inwardly at the mess that Harry was in his presence. Before he could let the thought metamorphosise into something more, he shut it out of his mind. He had a plan, and this indulgent escapade of his wasn’t going to derail him.

The first thing Draco saw when they entered the room, were the raised eyebrows of Severus Snape. He had to mentally stop himself from winking at his former lover – were they even lovers? – as he strode over to his seat. In his peripheral vision, he could see Harry scowling at their Potions professor and made a mental note to exploit that fact later on to get Harry to hate him. He could feel Harry’s presence at his back and did them both the favour of glaring at anyone who dared shoot a dirty look at the pair.

Weasley was visibly gagging as they walked past him and Draco had to stop and wonder what had possibly irked the Gryffindor before he realised what he must look like. While he had done a good job at cleansing himself of any unwanted fluids, his lips must have still looked red and abused from giving Harry a blowjob. He felt himself blushing at the reminder that just moments ago he had had Harry Potter’s cock in his mouth.

Brushing off the embarrassment welling up in him, Draco blew a kiss at the Gryffindor who proceeded to redden to the colour of his hair. Directing his attention to the table ahead where Harry seemed to be headed for, he noticed Dean gawking more at him than at Harry. He realised that he had never been this open with his relationships before – girl or boy. Putting on his mask of usual nonchalance, he winked at Dean, causing the darker boy to hastily avert his eyes and look consciously over at who Draco assumed was his boyfriend who was oblivious to the whole scenario.

Draco could easily see Dean’s apprehension and interest in him and he thought sardonically of how well and easy this plan of his was going to go through. His mood dropped at the thought and for one fleeting second, he wondered if he should just let himself be happy with Harry. His momentary lapse in judgment ceased, and he mentally chided himself for losing sight of what he had set out to do.

All this was so that Harry could be happy in the long run. Harry would be happier without him and breaking his heart now, would be much more efficient than letting Harry get attached to him and breaking his heart later. It would do no good to draw Harry into his broken life, if it only ended in misery – more grief added onto the pain Harry had already experienced in his unfortunate life. The reasoning was sound in his mind and he cast aside all notions of a possible future he could have with Harry Potter as he sidled into his seat, Harry’s hand sliding into his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked what you read so far, please leave kudos and comment. Thank you!!


	17. A Calling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when life gives you a new chapter, please forgive the author aka me because I suck and so does writers' block rip

“Dean Thomas, to what do I owe the pleasure of this pleasant visit?” Draco cooed, smiling sharply. “You are aware that this is the Gryffindor dorms, right?” Dean shot back, though he made no move to chase him out. Draco smirked, crossing his legs at his ankles and arched his eyebrows at the darker male.

While obviously uncomfortable by the Slytherin’s presence, Dean still ,managed to maintain his composure as he flitted around the room tensely. Finally deciding that Draco was staying put, he swiftly unbuttoned his shirt with a resigned sigh. Draco felt himself flush at the bare expanse of skin before him.

As Dean moved, muscles rippled under his skin and the lithe body slid out of the shirt with ease. Draco swallowed and forced himself to look away, coughing when his mind decided to provide him with obscene images that involved a certain Gryffindor Chaser.

“Are you trying to put on a show for me?” Draco asked cheekily, trying to monopolize the situation once again. He would never willingly be under the authority of a Gryffindor. Dean however seemed to have no ill intentions or particular interest in Draco as he fumbled through his chest for another shirt, trying to clothe himself s fast as possible.

This was the difference between Slytherins and Gryffindors.A Slytherin would have never left themselves this exposed or vulnerable, let alone shirtless in front of a hostile party – well the jury was out whether Draco was considered a hostile party anymore. Gryffindors always assumed that everyone loved them and was their friend, making them sound more like the lot of them belonged in Hufflepuff.

Dean twisted around elegantly – and unfortunately fully clothed – and eyed Draco before parting his lips to say something. “I suppose that you’re waiting here for Harry,” he said, though it came out more like a question than a statement. Draco nodded, though in reality, he’d given himself plenty of time to carry out his plan. “Mind keeping me company?” Draco asked, voice lilting as he pouted and bat his eyelashes unabashedly.

* * *

 

Harry was thrumming with electricity, current running through his veins. He’d already been told off by Hermione but he couldn’t stop his excitement. Draco had told him to meet him in his dorm in 20 minutes and not a moment earlier. The blond had said that he had a surprise if Harry was up to it and of course he hadn't been able to refuse.

Now was the worst part of it all – the waiting. He had never been good with that. He had about as much patience as a hyperactive dog and the fact that it involved __Draco__ , didn’t help the situation in it’s slightest.

Harry tapped his foot against the floor. The exhilaration of being blown by Draco hadn't died down and the image of Draco down on his knees kept replaying in his head. It was a miracle in itself that he hadn't gotten hard again. Having Draco beside him in Potions had at least kept everything screaming in his head to a distant buzz, but as soon as they had parted for their other lessons, the reality of it all had hit him like a tsunami.

While Hermione had restrained her curiosity, Ron had started interrogating him the moment Draco left his side, their parting kiss still burning on his lips. Harry had refused to say anything to fan the flames of Ron’s imagination, but his face said it all. Every time Ron hit the mark with his guesses, Harry had felt his cheeks heat or had ashamedly darted his eyes away.

This caused Ron to all but squeal with the likeness of a girl until Ginny too had her curiosity piqued and joined in the fun. He had only been saved when Hermione declared that she couldn't concentrate on anything if she had to hear anymore of his sexual escapades. He’d made a hasty departure and headed far away from Ron and his surprisingly spot on guesses. Now, he was pacing along the corridor outside the Gryffindor Common Room, wondering whether he would last till the appointed time.

The Fat Lady scowled at him and he had to stop himself from grimacing at her lest she decide not to let him in.

When he decided that he had had enough with this infernal waiting, he muttered the password and stormed into the empty Common Room and turned towards the stairs up to the Boys Dorms. He slowed down, realising that he probably looked like a haughty brat and stopped to make himself seem presentable to he Slytherin. If he was remotely right about what Draco had planned for him, then he definitely wanted to look good for it.

* * *

 

Dean had nodded albeit unwillingly and flopped onto Harry’s bed, hands between his legs as he looked around the room. Draco slid closer, unnoticeably so,and casually put his hand on Dean’s thigh, causing the boy to jump. “You’re really close with Harry, right?” Draco asked innocently as his fingers slid up Dean’s leg. Dean nodded, eyes trying not to break from Draco’s own, as if he were mesmerised by the Slytherin’s gaze.

“Have you ever seen him __with__  anyone?” Draco asked, playing the part of the concerned boyfriend, though jealousy bubbled up in him at the thought of Harry with anyone other than him. Dean seemed to actually ponder this, almost as if he forgot the hand creeping up his leg, and then shook his head as if he were devoid of words.

“I bet you’ve thought about it.” “Huh,” Dean managed to choke out. “Don’t play dumb, everyone’s thought about having the Boy Who Lived in their bed, even if you’re friends,” Draco said offhandedly, eyes sliding over meet a flustered Dean. Dean realised his momentary lapse and shook his head furiously.

Draco smiled with no malice, and cupped Dean's face. The darker boy made no move to resist, though his eyes seemed to be screaming for help, intertwined with curiosity. Draco leaned forward and pushed his lips onto Dean’s. The pliant boy didn’t resist and Draco languidly slid onto his lap, straddling his hips as he pushed him down, lips still locked.

The boy beneath him made no move to get away and he found himself mildly disappointed. Was it really going to be this easy? However, while Dean didn’t seem to be resisting, he wasn’t exactly participating either and it would look just as forced as it felt to Harry when he walked in. Draco rolled his hips, grinding onto Dean’s groin, eliciting a moan from the boy. It sounded slightly guilty, but that was to be expected when the other party was already attached.

Draco grabbed Dean’s hands and put them on his waist, heat burning through the thin fabric of his shirt. Draco felt he boy’s grip tighten, holding onto to his hips with claim. He felt the Gryffindor try to switch their positions, clearly wanting to dominate the situation and on any other occasion, Draco would have happily obliged. But now, if Harry walked in on Dean topping Draco, it would seem like the darker boy was taking advantage of him no doubt.

Draco stayed firmly atop the Gryffindor, throwing himself into the heat of the moment. How he wished that Harry was under him instead of Dean. Dean may have been aesthetically pleasing and the perfect person for a quick shag after Quidditch practice, but the person he really wanted was Harry. He wanted to kiss the golden boy till his lips were numb and he felt like he was on fire with the passion on it. HE wanted to look into those emerald eyes and thread his fingers through the mop of brown on his head. He wanted it all.

Upon hearing the door creak open, Draco shot up, then put on a guilty look that came over him with surprising ease. He was till laying languidly on top of Dean Thomas as Harry walked into the room, mouth agape, eyes transfixed on him. HE hated the hurt displayed plainly on Harry’s face, but he’d wanted this to happen. But why did it still hurt so much?

* * *

 

Harry had nearly wanted to shove his wand up Dean’s arse when the darker boy scrambled out from beneath Draco, muttering apologies and something about being tackled. He’d begged Harry to not say a word of it to Seamus who’d probably die from the shock of it, let alone the way it would rip out the poor Irish boy’s heart. Harry had just glared at him till he ran out of the room.

Draco was still on the bed, head propped up on his arm as he stared at Harry, waiting for his reaction.His emotions were all in a knot, so tangled together that he couldn’t decide which one was the most demanding of his attention. Draco didn’t even look remorseful in the slightest, and that was what probably hurt the most of it all.

“Why?” he had managed to croak out, his voice sounding like it was being grated against stone. Draco flinched at the sound, finally showing something other than guiltless guile. Draco coughed, then sat up, straightening his shirt as he did. Despite himself, Harry’s eyes caught on to Draco’s tongue peeking out to lick his lips – the same tongue that was down Dean’s throat just moments ago.

The image seared itself into Harry’s mind and he had to stop himself from gagging. Unbidden tears sprung from his eyes and he hated himself for it. He’d honestly thought that Draco wanted to be with him. He’d let himself be blinded by the charm of the blond and forgot that he was a sly conniving Slytherin.

Draco stood up and made to walk towards Harry, then seemed to decide against it. This was like an additional shot to his heart. Draco curled up in himself, hunching forward as he hugged himself. He was a disheveled mess and Harry had to look at a spot over the blond’s shoulder to avoid exploding.

In fact, he felt raw magic sizzling at his fingertips, waiting to be unleashed. If we were another person, he might have burnt the pale boy to a charred crisp. He was almost mortified at the morbid thought dancing around his mind. He exhaled slowly, letting the magic simmer out in waves until the tingling in his fingers ceased to be. The air however still crackled with unused magic, begging to be of use.

* * *

 

Draco had hunched in on himself further, squinting at Harry, frowning at the clenched fists and the air pregnant with magic. He had never felt any place so magically charged before and he had to stop himself from reaching out and trying to touch it, despite its non-corporeal state. He was a moth drawn to light, but oh so much more than that – like he was being called upon by Merlin himself to walk into that magical atmosphere.  

He’d never seen Harry so angry before – so __powerful__. He could almost smell the waves of magic rolling of Harry, like he were a volcano erupting. The feeling was intoxicating and made his head feel heavy and giddy with power most wizards could only dream about. He felt like he could do anything in that moment– probably defeat Voldemort if he must. 

He flopped onto the bed, no longer trusting his feet to hold him up. And Harry seemed to notice this, staunching the overflow of his magic and running to his side. “Are you okay?” he whispered, almost as if Draco hadn't just snogged one of his best friends. “I wasn’t aware that you were so strong – I mean of course I knew – but I’d have never even imagined that you had __that__  much magic in you. Most wizards and witches take years to even begin to grasp that sort of potency and you're here just rolling in it like grass in a field,” he chuckled to himself, still high on the surge of power coursing through his veins like adrenaline.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said, almost automatically, causing Draco to laugh again, because wasn’t he the one whom was supposed to be apologising? “I haven't forgiven you though,” Harry added as an afterthought more than anything, attempting to be angry, though concern shone clear in his eyes, worry etched in the creases on his face.

Draco lifted up his hand and placed it on Harry’s cheek. “I think I have some explaining to do, and I don’t expect you to believe a single word I say,but at least hear me out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is going to come to a close in another 2-3 chapters so please do keep tabs (??) on this if you what to find out the ending
> 
> also as always, please do leave kudos and comments if you've enjoyed what you've read


	18. So That's How It Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the smut that you've all been waiting for *drum rolls*

Draco hugged his knees to his chest, making himself comfortable in Harry’s bed. The scent of the Gryffindor clung to the sheets and Draco had half a mind to bury his face in it. He however settled for running his bare toes along the sheets, letting the sensation distract him from Harry.

Harry, who he’d just divulged everything to. Harry, who now knew every sordid detail about his life. Harry, who he hoped would understand and not hate him after all that he’d put him through.

Harry had been an avid listener, nodding thoughtfully and trying not to cringe as Draco recounted every thought, word and deed since the moment Harry walked in on Snape and him. The raven had thankfully not prodded for anything more than that and Draco was relieved that he didn’t have to go into how long he’d been pining for Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived.

Even now, Harry was lost in thought, trying to digest all the information that had been poured on him. His face was flushed red as it was when Draco had been telling the story and had remained as such now.

Draco made to say something, but decided against it almost instantly. He wouldn't say more than he had already. He didn’t want to make the situation any worse than it was now. He would be lucky if Harry even deigned to look at him after all this.

He exhaled shakily, then shook his head, clearing his mind. At this, Harry looked up, eyes dark as they survey Draco curled up on his bed. The intense scrutiny made Draco feel vulnerable and like he was being picked part. He hugged himself tighter and buried his face in his knees. He couldn’t look at Harry without guilt clogging his mind and his veins.

* * *

 

Harry didn’t know what to make of Draco Malfoy. The blond was curled up on his bed, sliding his legs through his sheets as if he expected the friction to cause it to catch fire. _How did ones toes even look that delicate?_ Cinderella would have been jealous.

He however had much more to process than the daintiness of the Slytherin’s toes. Draco had just unloaded what seemed like his whole life story on Harry. It sounded more like a warped fairytale than anything. Even knowing Draco, who excelled at all things over-exaggerated, this didn’t sound like something he could come up with.

It worried him how much thought Draco had already put into this relationship before it even began. He himself hadn't even gotten past the delirious stage where he still believed that this was all a wonderful dream his mind had brought to life. Yet, Draco had already decided that maybe he was too much of a burden to Harry and that he needed to extract himself from the Gryffindor’s life.

Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair. He caught Draco staring at him, head cocked, silver irises iridescent in the light of the setting sun. Harry bit his lip. Ignoring present circumstances, Harry would have lost all sense and pounced on Draco if he looked at him like that. The silver eyelashes fluttered against Draco’s cheek as he blinked. Harry had to resist the urge to touch them.

He stood up. Maybe there wasn’t enough blood circulation going to his brain. Draco’s intense eyes followed him. He stretched, his body righting himself after sitting down for so long. And he swore he heard a soft moan coming from the only other person in the room.

He turned around, locking eyes with Draco, who seemed to have huddled in on himself even more. The blond was flushed red, shaking his head minutely as if to dispute the keening noise he’d just made. Harry chuckled then slid down next to Draco.

Even after everything the Slytherin had done, he still wanted to be with him. Draco was edging away from him and Harry pressed his body against the Slytherin's side. Draco whimpered pathetically and slumped down, the fight going out of him.

“I think I understand where you came from,” Harry started, breaking the silence that had stretched out between them, like two islands across the ocean. Draco opened his mouth – probably to protest – but Harry stopped him by continuing. “But I don’t see where you got this warped idea that you would be anything but an amazing addition to my life.”

Draco flushed darker, the blush disappearing beneath his rumpled shirt.

“Harry,” he breathed out, his own naming sending a shiver down his spine. Harry nodded, urging him to continue, because Merlin when he was looking at him like _that_ , he could feel his stomach coiling in anticipation.

“You can’t possibly believe that,” he continued steadfastly. Harry shook his head, then moved to cup Draco’s cheek. Draco leaned into it habitually and closed his eyes. The weariness and exhaustion that seemed to constantly wear him down, evaporated off his face and made him look like the soft boy Harry had fallen for.

* * *

 

Draco almost jumped back when Harry pressed their lips together. “Oh Merlin, my eyes,” wailed a masculine voice, and Draco would have scowled on any other occasion, but he was exhausted and lethargic and couldn’t Weasley just mind his own fucking business for once?

Weasley, being as unchivalrous as a Gryffindor got, decided to close the door behind him and insert himself in a perfectly good Weasley-less moment. Harry groaned, extricating himself from Draco. “What do you want, Ron?” Harry asked exasperatedly, and Draco found himself huffing in agreement.

“Well, this is my dorm as well as yours and I wasn’t planning on walking in on you and Malfoy snogging,” the Weasel said rather objectively, his cheeks only tinged slightly red – which must have been an accomplishment for him. “Though I believe that explains why Dean was so vehement against me coming up here. Which begs the question why he’s so traumatised,” said Ron pointedly, raising an eyebrow at the duo, sounding uncomfortably bossy like Granger.

Harry opened his mouth, and then resolutely snapped it shut. Draco, having had enough of this charade, piped up. “Weasley, while I admire your devotion to your housemates, you’re not in goddamn Hufflepuff, so please for the love of Merlin, let me snog Harry within an inch of his life and then I swear on my house colours, I’ll return him to you relatively unharmed.”

At this, Weasley bristled and left Draco himself wondering where that sappy confession came from. Weasley, finally getting the message, hastened out of the room with scarlet-stained cheeks and a bang of the door. Draco took this opportunity to slide into Harry’s lap and noticed the Gryffindor staring at him with eyebrows raised and a smirk on his lips.

“Where did that come from?” Harry asked, hands coming to rest on Draco’s hips. Draco, too mortified to answer and not knowing himself, silenced Harry with a chaste kiss which Harry deepened. Harry bit Draco’s bottom lip harshly, probably bruising the tender skin and Draco heard himself let out an unfiltered moan.

He could almost feel Harry smile into the kiss and Draco, pliant and unresistant as he was, let Harry slip his tongue into his mouth. Harry licked into his mouth desperately, as if he were trying to taste every inch of him. Draco let him. He’d had the same desperate fervour when he’d kissed his first boy.

Boys were so much different than girls. He’d found himself kissing girls, only to realise that he’d rather listen to Dumbledore rave on about goodness and cheer. It definitely wasn’t the breasts or the softness – which he could easily appreciate – but maybe it had something to do with the __way__  their kisses differed. Girls kissed tenderly, like every kiss was precious, but boys kissed ferociously, like their lives depended on it and every kiss was a feeling they were too scared to voice.

Harry kissed exactly like this, yet not. He had all the desperation and desire of any adolescent boy, but the way he savoured every kiss like he was trying imprint the shape of Draco’s mouth, made him all the more invested in the kiss. He could feel Harry’s hands tighten on his hips as the raven moved down to nip along the line of his jaw.

Draco angled his neck, exposing the column of tender flesh. He strained upwards, giving Harry better access, hands planted firmly on the Gryffindors shoulders. Shifting, he could feel a hardness beneath him and he pulled away, grinding down onto Harry's clothed erection.

Harry stopped altogether, letting out a ragged moan that made something coil in Draco’s stomach. The Gryffindor panted loudly as Draco ground down once again, the insane friction making even Draco delirious with lust. “I want you inside me,” Draco heard himself say, though the voice sounded detached from his body.

He registered Harry nodding fervently and pushing him down on the bed, pinning him down effectively. He then made quick work of divesting them of all of their clothes with fumbling hands, causing Draco to laugh indulgently and pepper him with chaste kisses to his neck and chest. Draco was a fool for thinking he could live without this boy.

* * *

 

“Hand me your wand,” Draco commanded, stopping Harry in his kissing down the Slytherin’s abdomen. Harry reached over to the bedside table, one hand still on Draco’s ribs and gingerly handed him his wand.

Draco sat up, then spread his legs obscenely, giving Harry an unobstructed view of his puckered hole. He pointed the wand and then muttered a spell Harry hadn't heard of before. The Slytherin exhaled shakily and tossed the wand aside. The hole leaked as Draco tensed under Harry’s gaze.

“Lube,” Draco explained. “Now, finger me,” Draco ordered, though it sounded more like a desperate request than anything. Harry obliged, circling Draco’s puckered pink hole, before sliding a finger inside. He pushed in past Draco’s sphincter muscles which clenched around him as he did. Harry quickly entered another finger, then started pumping them in and out.

It felt incredibly hot, and he buried his fingers inside Draco to the brim, eliciting a soft moan from the blond. The tight contraction of Draco’s muscles on his fingers as they greedily sucked him in deeper, almost made Harry giddy with the thought of how his cock would feel instead.

He scissored his fingers reflexively, causing Draco who was watching the scene with rapt attention, to throw his head back. “Want you… inside me,” Draco moaned unabashedly. “Your cock.” Harry flushed at the crude words and did all he could to at least nod his head in acknowledgment.

As Draco made to turn onto his stomach, Harry stopped him, placing a hand firmly on his waist. “I want to see your face as I make you cum. Got it?” Draco nodded sloppily, eyes focused on Harry’s cock positioned at his entrance. Harry gripped the Slytherin’s chin and forced him to look into his eyes. “Got it?” he repeated. Draco nodded, pulling him down for a kiss that made Harry’s toes curl and his insides turn to mush.

Harry broke away, albeit grudgingly and knelt between Draco’s legs. The Slytherin cocked his eyebrows and brought his knees to his chest, clearly reveling in the blush that painted Harry’s face. Harry positioned his hands on either side of Draco’s head, then brought the tip of his cock to rest at Draco’s opening. “You sure about this,” Harry had to ask once more. Draco groaned. “If you don’t impale me on your cock this __instance__ , I’ll go right back to Sev–”

Draco didn’t get to finish his threat as Harry pushed in all the way, burying himself deep inside Draco. The Slytherin inhaled sharply, hands flying up to wrap around Harry’s neck. “You’re so _big_ , I think I blacked out just then,” Draco managed to pant out. Harry would have retorted, but he himself was going through a minor blackout.

The intense heat he’d felt fingering Draco, was almost nothing compared to what he was feeling now. Draco’s muscles were squeezing him, the delicious heat making him delirious. It was miracle in itself that he hadn't passed out or cum or done _ _both__  at once in that very moment. “You okay there, Harry? You can start moving now,” Draco’s voice penetrated his bliss.

If his mind were in charge, he would've have stayed unmoving inside Draco for all eternity, but his body had taken over and started pounding into Draco at a steady rhythm. Draco let out an incoherent sound, sounding like his name interspersed with moans and begs. Harry just continued thrusting – deep, quick thrusts – that sent both him and Draco keening.

Draco spasmed around him, arching his back painfully, dragging his nails across Harry’s back. “There, there, there,” Draco seemed to be chanting, and Harry slammed into that spot, sending Draco into another series of moans.

Harry angled himself, committed to hitting the spot each time he buried himself inside Draco. Draco’s muscles were spasming around his cock, clenching him to the point of being painful. The heat was building up and then he realised that he’d been wholly neglecting Draco’s weeping cock.

It was leaking copiously, the only friction it received being the slide of it between his and Draco’s bodies. He palmed the base, then stroked upwards, fingering the slit. This caused Draco to arch again, the movement making Harry closer to climax. He stroked Draco in time with his thrusts which had no rhythm now, just sloppy desperate jerks, that was pulling the pair closer to their imminent orgasms.

Then, Draco tensed around him, his body going rigid, as he spilled all over Harry’s hand, the sticky fluid coating both of them. Draco’s muscles clenched as well, squeezing Harry’s cock painfully, and after two more thrusts, he spilled inside Draco with such force that he was sure he blacked out in that split second.

Draco’s walls continued milking him dry and he did the same for Draco's cock until it softened and the blond was near tears because of the overstimulation. Harry pulled out his limp cock, then flopped down next to Draco. “I love you,” he heard himself saying, and got a tired chuckle from the boy next to him.

Harry wrapped his arm around Draco’s waist, pulling the blond flush against his body and then kissed him. “I really do,” he said, breaking the kiss and licking the shell of Draco’s ear. “I know you can't say it back now, but I just had to say it.” Draco nodded next to him, burying his head in the crook of Harry’s shoulder, his warm breath tickling his neck.

* * *

 

“I think I love you too, you daft prick,” Draco mumbled, when he felt Harry’s breathing steady. The confession felt raw on his tongue, and maybe he was too scared to admit it to Harry now, but Harry deserved better than a whispered confession in post-coital bliss. He’d do it in the morning, in front of everyone.

“Really, it took them bloody ages to finish,” a voice interjected as Draco was on the precipice of sleep. That must have been Weasley, his sleep-addled mind concluded. He sounded annoyed, but not in a harsh way, more of an endearing voice that Blaise used when Draco had been particularly upset with his father and wanted to lighten the mood.

“Yeah, I mean look at those two lovebirds,” said an Irish voice, that most likely belonged to Finnegan. “Should we wake _him_  up?” asked Longbottom quietly, the ‘ _him _’__  most likely referring to himself. “Nah, leave ‘em be,” said Weasley once again. “I doubt he’s going to wake up and slit our throats with his arse aching.”

“How would you know that it’s _his_  arse?” asked what was presumably Longbottom – it was getting hard for his exhausted mind to pick things up. He had to stop himself from laughing at that. “Oh, I have hunch,” said Weasley laughing to himself, efficiently shutting down the conversation. And with that, Draco fell soundly asleep in Harry's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so after this chapter, there's going to be one more just to wrap things up and if I'm in the mood, which I probably will be, there'll be an epilogue of them maybe a few months later ((which will probably be smutty, just saying))
> 
> if you like what you've read, please leave kudos and comments,, thank you!!


	19. Damnable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter of this yay, but there's also an eilogue but more about that in the end notes

Draco woke up feeling like the sun particularly hated him and scowled as he turned over. The translucent curtains did nothing to shield him and he felt personally attacked. He wasn’t used to the sun or anything else intruding upon his beauty sleep – not that he needed it – except perhaps his own dorm mates. Maybe he’d suggest them fucking in the Slytherin dorms next time, so that annoying conceited ball of gas in the sky didn’t attempt to blind him.

But maybe that wasn’t such a good idea either. He could already imagine Blaise trying to slide into bed with them, insisting upon a threesome that Draco would never let happen, if only for Harry’s sake. At least the Gryffindors had waited till they finished before coming up. His dorm mates would’ve just stayed in the room, insisting that they continue while they went about whatever they were doing.

He was still in Harry’s arms, the Gryffindor holding him in a warm embrace which he snuggled into. The raven made a disconcerted noise and rubbed his eyes as he turned to face Draco.

Harry squinted, before giving him a lopsided grin that was overwhelmingly endearing – like it was meant just for him. He found himself smiling back, then pressed a soft kiss on Harry’s inviting lips. The raven made a startled sound, but reciprocated, moving his hands to rest on back of his head, carding through his hair.

Harry’s tongue brushed along his bottom lip and he parted his lips, letting Harry’s tongue in to devour, relish, savour. The Gryffindor licked into his mouth, tasting him and Draco couldn’t help but moan as Harry tugged his hair and angled his head better.

* * *

“This is a nice way to wake up to every morning,” Harry slurred, voice tinged with sleep. “Yes, I’m quite a vision aren't I,” Draco seemed like he couldn’t help but say. Harry rolled his eyes at him, but ducked down for another kiss, smothering the blond as he did.

“Merlin, can you two stop it for five minutes! My ears and eyes can only take so much trauma,” wailed Ron, chucking a pillow at the duo. “Then don’t look you perv, nobody asked you to and I’m not entirely fond of voyeurism especially from the likes of you,” Draco sneered at his side, taking the pillow and chucking it back.

“Stop fighting! You’re all depraved idiots and that’s settled,” said Seamus, joining in the conversation. “Says the person who can’t go five minutes without setting himself on fire – talk about kinky,” Draco countered, seeming like he’d taken it upon himself to insult everyone in the room. _How Gryffindor of him_ , though Harry didn’t mention that tiny fact lest he get smothered to death via pillow.

“You’re my depraved idiot,” Harry felt compelled to add, nuzzling Draco’s cheek with his nose, breathing in the clinging scent of sex, sweat and something undeniably Draco. “I think it’s the other way around,” Draco said cheekily, already ducking as Harry tried to pounce on him.

“Put some clothes on,” whined Neville, cheeks flushed red, seeming completely scandalised as Draco fell off the bed trying to escape, still completely naked. “Just know that I’m only doing so because you mere mortals cant handle my Adonis-like features,” the Slytherin flaunted, striking a flattering pose that bared it all to everyone else in the room.

Harry felt himself blush in second-hand embarrassment, though the Slytherin didn’t seem fazed by the uncensored stares and gaping mouths as they took in his svelte form. “Back off guys, he’s mine,” Harry heard himself say possessively, as he stood up and coiled himself around Draco and pulled him into a deep kiss. Yes, this wasn’t a dream, Draco was his and he was keeping it that way.

* * *

 

The humdrum of the Great Hall was particularly exuberant today, or maybe that was because he was holding Harry’s hand as they entered. Draco looked around at no one in particular, beaming as he walked in on the arm in who he thought was the most inimitable man here.

He got a few nasty scowls, but he couldn’t be bothered when he knew that he probably meant the most to Harry, above all else. “What’re you smiling about, Draco?” Harry asked, eyebrows arching as his lips quirked up in a smile. He just shook his head. He was too giddy with delirium to answer.

“Aren’t you going to the Slytherin table?” Harry asked again, already leading him towards the Gryffindor table. “Nah, I’d like to our first breakfast together as boyfriends.” “I never knew you were the sentimental type,” Harry quipped, laughing as he elicited a scowl from the blond.

“Well, you’re right about the mental part,” Weasley added rather unhelpfully, also gaining a scowl from Draco. The Weasley just flashed a cocky grin, unembarrassed as Granger nudged him with her elbow.

He could clearly see the unobstructed view of the Slytherin table from here. A few of the younger students were pointing in his direction and giving him dirty looks, like they couldn’t stand he mere sight of him. Even Pansy and Blaise kept looking up furtively and hence engaging in what looked like a heated discussion.

The atmosphere at this table was much more amiable. While he was an unwelcome guest of sorts, everyone seemed relatively unfazed by his presence. Were Slytherins and Gryffindors really that different? Harry turned to him, smiling lopsidedly and Draco could feel his heart pounding in his chest. The warmth of Harry's hand in his was already starting to feel like a habit. __When had he fallen so hard?__

Draco pressed a kiss on Harry’s knuckles, then climbed on top of the Gryffindor table, upending a basket of fruit and knocking over an assortment of jams which narrowly missed the female Weasley. He stood proudly, raising his head defiantly and captivating the entire audience of the Great Hall much more efficiently than Dumbledore that poof or even Voldemort had ever done.

He stomped his foot, more for dramatic effect than anything and sent a placating look at Harry who was halfway between standing and sitting like he didn’t really know what to do with his new boyfriend. He dragged his eyes away from the Gryffindor and swooped his gaze across the whole room, like he’d seen Snape do before giving a particularly boring speech, if only to frighten the students into listening.

“I am in a relationship with Harry Potter,” he proclaimed loudly, articulating every word very clearly, his voice booming around the cavernous room. “And __anyone__  who tries to interfere, will be acquainted with the business end of my wand and a curse up your virginal arses. I love him, and I hope to hell none of you get between us, because that will be the last thing you accomplish in your pathetic existence before I __avada kedavra__  you into the next dimension,” Draco continued, staring down anyone who looked particularly defiant.

“That is enough!” shrieked Professor McGonagall, slamming her hands on the teacher’s table as she stood up, finally out of her stupour, because apparently the Headmaster looked too bemused by the whole thing to intervene and she felt compelled to do something. “Detention, Mr Malfoy at–”

She didn’t finish her statement, because Harry climbed up onto the table, almost tripping over his own feet and the dishes and kissed him, pulling him flush against his own body. He felt his cheeks heat at the sudden display of affection and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, pulling their lips closer together, like nothing mattered except the two of them. “Oh, so you’ve both finally decided to put aside your abhorrent egos and start shagging I see,” said Snape somewhat superfluously, though he sounded more congratulatory than anything.

“Professor Snape!” Professor McGonagall screeched again, this time at the words of the professor and not his student. Snape simply rolled his eyes and sat down, dark robes billowing behind him as he did, almost like he were a scolded child and not a grown man.

“It seems they have after all, Severus. I believe I owe you three galleons then,” said Dumbledore as he looked on at the couple in fondness. Professor McGonagall having given up on containing the situation just slumped into her seat. But Draco seemed to notice that she too looked rather fondly at them. _Had all the Professors suspected him and Harry to end up together?_

* * *

 

After what seemed like enough embarrassment to last a lifetime, Ron had effectively managed to pull them down from atop the table, and stop them from making a bigger scene than they already had. “Well, that’s one way to get it out there,” Ron said, bumping him with his shoulder.

Harry turned to Draco who almost looked like he’d just gotten off a rollercoaster – slightly nauseous, yet exhilarated all the same. “You Slytherin’s really are quite overdramatic, you know.”

Draco clucked his tongue, though he seemed to take pride in what he’d done either way. “It must be that Gryffindor bravery rubbing off on me,” he replied, running a hand up along his thigh. Harry’s knee jerked up, hitting the table and upsetting the platters more so than he had done before.

Draco had a wicked grin on his face, though feigned innocence as he looked appalled at Harry’s actions. _Such a tease_ , Harry thought endearingly, lacing his fingers with Draco’s and kissing his knuckles. Draco blushed, but didn’t do anything to stop it all the same.

“I need to do something, love,” Draco said, moving to stand up. Harry already felt Draco slipping away from him, and he refused to let go stubbornly. “It’s not like I’m going to run off to America or something,” Draco cooed, as if reading his mind. “I just need to apologise to someone.”

Harry smiled at that. He had always assumed that Draco’s pride would never let him stoop so low as to apologise to someone. Yet, everyday he spent with the Slytherin, he was learning new things. He nodded, letting go of Draco’s hand and watching the blond walk steadily over to the Slytherin table.

He’d have scoffed if someone told him that he would end up with Draco Malfoy. Yet here he was, head propped up on his hand as he tried to guess at what Draco was planning to do. The blond had walked up to Theodore Nott, tapping the boy on the shoulder, looking all too scared for some reason that he couldn’t fathom.

* * *

 

“I’m sorry,” Draco almost whispered, yet managed to say loud enough for the other Slytherin to hear. Theodore Nott rose from his seat and levelled a hard look at him, pain and betrayal evident in his eyes. “If you think that’s going to solve anything, then you really are quite daft.”

“I know I used you and that was a stupid and tactless thing to do. You’re my friend and I used you like an object and I’m sorry that I led you on. I was too caught up in my feelings and blind rage that I couldn’t see anything other than my need to forget about Harry. I know that you’ll probably never forgive me, but I’m sorry,” Draco rambled, the words rushing out like a dam broken.

He could feel the eyes of Pansy, Blaise and the entirety of the Slytherin table on him. If he was being honest, he knew that Harry was looking on at him too, along with he rest of the attention that the Gryffindor gathered from his own table. He’d wanted this too be settled quietly, but maybe this would also be a good chance to show Harry that he was changing for the better.

Theo hugged him, the slight boy crushing him in a tight embrace. “I never thought you’d deign to apologise to me, and of course I forgive you.” Draco awkwardly contemplated wrapping his arms around the boy, but Theo pulled away before his mind could catch up with what the other Slytherin was saying.

“I mean it really is my fault for getting my hopes up when you’ve had a crush on Potter since first year,” Theo added offhandedly. “I did not!” Draco admonished, slightly on the side of shrieking, fully pushing away from the other Slytherin and trying to defend his innocence.

“Oh really, that’s not what you said last night when I was fucking you into the mattress,” a husky voice breathed into his ear. He shivered and was met with the glare of none other than Pansy Parkinson as she demanded to know every detail just by the widening of her eyes and her eyebrows furrowing. “I said no such thing,” Draco once again trying to pathetically defend himself. Harry just pressed a kiss onto his neck, nipping the skin till it left a red mark as stark as the scar on his forehead.

“I…I have to apologise to someone else,” he managed to stutter out as Harry unattached himself from his neck. Harry lifted an eyebrow and followed Draco’s darting eyes back to the Gryffindor table. Harry just nodded, slipping their hands together and letting Draco lead him back. It wouldn't be an exaggeration to say that everyone’s eyes followed them as they crossed the room.

“Dean,” he said curtly, feeling more guilty about dragging the attached boy into this than Theo. The Irish boy next to him seemed to blanch as Draco addressed his boyfriend, already expecting the worst after Draco’s apology to Theo. His hands seemed to tighten around the dark boy’s arm and Dean was steeling his eyes as he prepared himself to be wholly embarrassed by the looks of it. Draco would have to pick his words carefully.

“I’m sorry that I came onto you and forced you to indulge me that way. There was no consent and I’m sorry to have put you through that. You’re an amazing Quidditch player and I really think I couldn’t control my basest urges around your body.” Dean wasn’t the only one who looked slightly uncomfortable about the whole thing. Finnigan was between scowling at Draco and looking absolutely mortified that his boyfriend had been put in that situation. “And I’m sorry that I took advantage of your boyfriend, Finnigan. You’re lucky to have him,” Draco added as an afterthought, mentally congratulating himself for thinking about it.

Harry too was a furious shade of red, and Draco turned around to face the Gryffindor. He towered over him by a few inches, the height difference small, yet large. Harry tilted his head to look up at him, emerald eyes curious and waiting for what would happen next. “I’m sorry,” was all Draco could say. Harry took his hand again, something that was easily becoming a habit. “I know, and I forgive you,” he whispered back, too soft for even Weasley who was standing behind them to hear.

Draco leaned forward, touching his forehead to Harry’s. “Who knew that I’d ever fall in love with a Gryffindor, let alone the most Gryffindor of all?” he said, smiling as they stared into each other’s eyes. “Who knew that I’d ever fall for a Slytherin, and Malfoy at that?” Harry said in answer, a smile breaking across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh so I'm finally done with this fic!! I can't honestly believe it. The next chapter will be an epilogue, which takes place a few months after this or something, but let's be real, it's totally gonna be a smutty scene with feels so yay  
> if you liked this fic, please do leave kudos and comment


	20. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it, it's the end

Harry pushed a single slick finger in, breaching the tight ring of sphincter muscles. Draco moaned under his ministrations, the vibrations making his cock twitch deliciously in the wet heat of the blond’s mouth. Draco pushed down, his mouth working along Harry’s considerable length, throat relaxing as he seemed to try to deep-throat Harry.

He hadn't thought that the magical mistletoe would have worked this _well_. When he had received an early Christmas present from none other than Pansy Parkinson, nobody would fault him from being shocked. Now however, he’d have to sit down and thank the conniving Slytherin.

The specific instructions that the girl had left on the curt note scribbled on a scrap of parchment had been vague to say the least. It had said that the mistletoe would sprout and guarantee you a kiss from the other person under it, or neither party would be able to leave. While the mistletoe had certainly done exactly what the note had said, things had led to much more, considering that they were one of the few 8th years who’d decided to stay back during the Christmas break.

Harry extricated his finger, then pushed two back inside, working the tense muscles loose, running his other hand lightly along Draco’s perineum. He pulled out his fingers abruptly, eliciting a whine from the blond. He drew his other hand up the crease of Draco’s pale arse, teasing the soft skin, moving up till he reached the base of his spine.

He moved both hands down now, resting them on the curve of Draco’s arse, cupping the flesh, then spreading them apart, revealing the puckered pink hole already wet with lube. Harry angled his head and licked a broad stripe along the crease of Draco’s arse, teasing the entrance of his hole. Harry felt Draco slide off his cock, muttering expletives as he turned around to see what was going on, his flushed face a ragged mess.

Harry continued, circling the ring of muscles with his tongue, laving it over the quivering hole. Draco was working around his cock, the efforts more messy and deliberate at the same time. The slight trembling of the Slytherin’s body on top of him was conducted to his cock in Draco’s mouth, making the feeling all the more delirious.

Harry pushed the tip of his tongue into Draco’s spasming hole, the ring of muscles tightening around him. He delved deeper, feeling the tense walls contracting around him. The lube of Draco’s own creation tasted sweet on his tongue and he rewarded the Slytherin with another probe into the hot canal.

Draco’s back arched, the Slytherin whimpering as he pulled off Harry’s cock yet again. He huffed, but almost immediately went back to sucking.

* * *

 

Draco had given up on trying to fit the whole of Harry’s shaft into his mouth in this precarious position. He’d settled for taking the soft crown of Harry’s cock in his mouth, tonguing the slit before enveloping the head in his mouth. The task at hand was hard in itself, what with Harry rimming him oh so expertly.

Harry had spread him wide, licking every part of him intimately, intensely. Moans freely slipped out of his mouth, filling the room. They came out distorted and muffled however, what with Harry’ cock in his mouth. This almost felt natural now, the both of them pleasuring each other, trading kisses and sweet nothings and bickering like a married couple rather than sworn enemies.

Draco hollowed his cheeks, increasing suction and earning a pleasant whine from Harry behind him. He smiled to himself. Harry had been sneaky himself what with setting up the mistletoe trap in the middle of the Gryffindor Common Room.

Draco honestly thought it stupid to have set the trap in such a public space, but after they’d ended up tangled on the sofa in front of the fireplace, Harry had informed him that he was the only Gryffindor who’d stayed behind. Learning that the mistletoe had been a gracious gift from Pansy had been another surprise entirely.

“I can’t take this bloody teasing anymore,” Draco whined, popping off Harry’s cock once again. “You’re the one who suggested this position,” Harry protested, but stopped all the same. “Yeah, it’s fun for a while, then it just gets you uncomfortably hard and aching!”

“Well, I’ve noticed,” Harry acquiesced, running his hand down and then running a finger up Draco’s weeping cock. Draco moaned unabashedly, grinding down onto the hand on his sensitive flesh. “I want to ride you,” he heard himself state bluntly, though the words were tinged with desperation.

Without waiting for an answer, he turned around, kneeling over Harry’s cock, trying to position himself. He held the base, lining up the erect member with his own dripping hole. Then he descended, pushing down onto it, feeling his hole stretch to accommodate the thick length.

Harry’s hands found his hips and he gripped them tightly more to ground himself than for Draco’s comfort. He exhaled shakily once he’d reached the base, having fully taken Harry in.

“You alright there?” Harry asked, pushing himself up and trailing a hand along Draco’s cock. Draco arched his back, eyes closed and head thrown back, one hand gripping the back of the sofa tightly. “I don’t think you’ve ever been this deep. It feels so fucking good,” Draco confessed in one string of words, head still thrown back.

Harry experimentally pushed his hips up, causing Draco to let out a string of expletives this time. “Don’t move, let me do all the work,” Draco ordered through gritted teeth. All Harry could do was nod.

Draco pulled himself up slowly, feeling his muscles unwittingly try to clench around Harry’s cock, till only the head of it was still inside. Then he pushed down—rather forcefully he later reflected—taking in Harry right down to the base. Harry whimpered under him, his fingernails digging into Draco’s hips, leaving angry red crescent moons in its wake.

A sheen of sweat had formed on his back, the individual droplets making their down the length of his body and onto Harry’s. “You’re so hot,’ Harry’s garbled voice rang through his intense state of delirium. “Well, it’s quite obvious with the sweat and all,” Draco chuckled, wiping his hand across his brow. Harry let out a whimsical laugh before his face pinched in concern.

“Is this position too hard on you? We can stop anytime you feel like it,” Harry strained to say as if he were disappointed, though maybe it sounded like that because Draco’s muscles were still contracting around Harry’s cock. “I always finish what I started. Just because you’re too weak, doesn't mean I’m going to sacrifice my pleasure for your impotence,” Draco replied sardonically.

Harry chuckled, still gripping Draco’s hips with a possessive nature Draco had gotten used to over the months they’d been together. “Then continue, love.”

Draco pushed himself up against, his muscles refusing to slacken around Harry’s cock and slammed himself back down. Despite what he’d said, this position really was getting to be too exhausting, especially with the sweat trickling down his spine and his cock achingly hard.

Harry seemed to notice this and sat up, looping his arms around Draco’s waist, pulling him close, sweat and precum slick between their naked torsos. He kissed Draco’s neck, sucking it gently as Draco accustomed himself to the new position.

“Harry,” he heard himself whine, hating that he sounded so desperate. Harry however didn’t laugh, just continued nipping his neck ever so endearingly, somehow increasing Draco’s libido in the process.

* * *

 

Harry felt Draco’s walls squeeze him with every nip of his neck and he would be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on so fucking much that he was borderline delirious at this point.

He let his hands move up from Draco’s waist, moving to tease his soft pink nipples. Draco was now whimpering unabashedly, hips seeming to move and grind without him consciously doing so. Harry much preferred this position—with Draco pressed flush against his own body, heartbeat pounding against his own erratic one—than the previous one.

He shuffled backwards, till he was leaning back against the armrest, giving him some leverage in this situation. Draco whined at the movement, sinful noises that made Harry’s cock twitch within the blond atop him.

Draco’s own cock was leaking, spilling precum between their rocking bodies. The heavy musk of sex hung in the air like a heavy curtain, Draco’s occasional whimpers and his own heavy breathing punctuating the night. They still hadn't moved yet—Harry afraid that this was too intense for Draco, what with the boy trembling ever so slightly in his embrace.

Then Draco exhaled shakily, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder, before raising his hips and plunging back down. Harry gasped at the sudden revitalised Draco, looking up to see the blond’s thrown back head and hooded eyes as he fucked himself vigorously on Harry's own cock.

His hands moved down to Draco’s hips once again, aiding him in his erratic movements. Draco’s own hands were on Harry’s shoulders, using them as leverage to push himself up and down. The Slytherin’s features were pinched yet relaxed as he manoeuvred himself languidly—elegance where there normally would be none.

Harry reached between them, stomach already slick with  Draco’s precum and started stroking to match Draco’s own wicked rhythm. Draco arched his back, sinking down on Harry’s cock and muttered a string of expletives in what Harry assumed to be French. “I’m cumming,” Draco whispered breathily, heaving breaths drawn in making his chest rise and fall, his ribs visible through his skin stretched taut over his lithe form.

Harry thrust upwards, making Draco whine again, hand speeding up its movement in a bid to make Draco climax. Then Draco’s breath hitched and he stilled as he came, eyes rolled back and his mouth opened in a small O. The squeezing of Draco’s walls and the intense heat enveloping his cock found  him spilling deep inside Draco soon after.

* * *

 

Draco came off his high, a pleasured lazy smile stretching his lips as he moved forward to kiss Harry. Harry obliged happily, slipping his tongue into Draco’s mouth and tasting him fully. “Let’s go to bed, love,” Draco whispered in Harry’s ear, causing the raven to shiver ever so slightly.

After casting a few cleaning charms, Harry scooped Draco up in his arms, the pale skin in stark contrast against his own. The once smooth unblemished skin was now marred in red marks and hickeys of Harry’s own doing.

Draco was a rag doll in his arms, limp and spent, curling into the warmth of Harry’s own body as he carried him up the stairs to his bed without complaint.

They flopped onto the bed, Harry pulling Draco onto him. “That was nice,” Draco mumbled, pressing soft delicate kisses on Harry’s chest. The raven smiled lopsidedly, carding his fingers through Draco’s hair, contention displayed plainly on his face.

“I’m glad we stayed over for the Christmas holidays,” Harry murmured, running a hand along Draco’s spine, drawing lazy patterns on his back. Draco answered with a nip to Harry’s collarbone. “I love you.”

Harry sat up slightly, angling his head before breaking out in a beaming smile. Draco could feel his cheeks heating, but he looked up all the same, holding Harry’s gaze. “I honestly cant get over you saying that to me. It seems like just yesterday we were throwing hexes at each other pining over all the wrong people.”

"If we had never gone through all those wrong people, we’d have never decided that we didn’t want to throw hexes at each other at all. Even if the whole world was telling me to give you up, I wouldn't, because I’m selfish and I love you,” Draco heard himself say. “I don’t know why I didn't fall in love with you the first time I saw you,” Harry said.

“Because I was a right prat and you deserved better.” “All I really want is you though,” Harry quipped, running a hand down his spine. ‘That can be arranged,” Draco managed to get out, thoroughly embarrassed., burying his face in Harry’s chest, feeling the thundering heartbeat against his skin.

It still awed him that he had this effect on Harry and that he was the only person to ever see this side of the Boy Who Lived. But it was Harry who he’d fallen in love with, not the Boy Who Lived or the Gryffindor Hero. Harry was his and his entirely, and he was Harry’s. And he didn’t want it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't honestly believe that this is over. this started out as a crack fic because nowhere in my right mind would I have paired up Draco and Snape, but it gave birth to this insanely long fic that I at the same time regret and don't regret writing. I'd like to thank everyone who read this and got through the mess that was this fic and thanks in general for not trashing this monstrosity. You readers are what gave me the motivation to continue and finish this and without y'all I probably would've stopped writing altogether. I shall now go on to write (hopefully) better things because Draco and Harry deserve so much more. If you liked this fic even just a little, please do leave comments and kudos.


End file.
